<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sunflower, my eyes want you more than a melody by em_23, Wisegirl38</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443020">sunflower, my eyes want you more than a melody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_23/pseuds/em_23'>em_23</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/pseuds/Wisegirl38'>Wisegirl38</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sunflower Vol. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Barista!Alex, Barista!Flynn, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Cuddling, Dating, Drummer!Willie, Dylan is Drummer Boy - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Florist AU, Florist!Reggie, Fluff, Laser Tag, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Multi, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Pansexual Nick (Julie and The Phantoms), Poly Relationship, Polyamory, Reggie Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Tattoo Artist!Nick, coffee shop AU, relationships, soft!luke, tattoo artist au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_23/pseuds/em_23, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisegirl38/pseuds/Wisegirl38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Start with the soil, too deep and they won’t come up. They need to be strong, Reginald, root systems are the most important thing in life,” Reggie dug into the dirt, seed after seed. </p><p>or </p><p>A Florist/Tattoo Artist AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Carrie Wilson/Luke Patterson, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie/Nick, Nick/Carrie Wilson, Nick/Dylan (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sunflower Vol. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sunflower, my eyes want you more than a melody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ahh, a fic that was supposed to be 5k, but somehow ended up at almost 25k. </p><p>It's been crazy amazing writing with someone for the first time and I'm not sure how either of us are going to go back to solo works. </p><p>What started off as Nickinald, ended up as something else, we hope you enjoy it.</p><p>I really wish that one of us could write Julie, but we tried and we’re rubbish. The plan is to include her next time around, but we might need help writing her... so if you’re good at her and don’t make her sound totally OOC like we did, hit us up!</p><p>And remember, every flower has a meaning - https://www.almanac.com/content/flower-meanings-language-flowers</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4QpSWRFhdMPTPLOxwn89ef?si=9veVxwvGTHy06GRNf7VcYg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick pulled his hoodie further around his face, glancing sideways at Carrie through his sunglasses, “I don’t see why <em> I </em> have to get up early.” He mumbled. </p><p>“If <em> I </em> have to suffer through an early fitting and alteration, so do you,” Carrie responded, glancing down at her hands which were red with blisters, they were slowly starting to heal, but she could already imagine how they’d look at the end of the day. </p><p>They crossed over the street towards their respective shops, ‘Très Chic’ glowing dimly above them and Wicked Ink next door, looking darker and more ominous. </p><p>“Can we at least get coffee first?” He questioned, looking over to the coffee shop they frequented, Morning Glory. </p><p>“Fine, but I am not paying for your unsuccessful, broke-ass again.” She glared at him</p><p>“I’ll have you know that I’m very successful, not everyone can look this good and be this great,” He flipped his hair, “It’s a gift.’ </p><p>Carrie rolled her eyes at him and changed her direction towards the coffee shop. </p><p>Nick glanced over towards the new shop next to Morning Glory, the lights flickering on and the front door opening, a figure in a red flannel stepping out with pots of chrysanthemums in his hands. His face was pale with rosy cheeks and red lips. His hair was almost as dark as the night sky, like when Nick found himself walking the beach after the sun had set. </p><p>The tattoo artist almost tripped over his feet when the boy looked up, surveying the street. </p><p>“You alright there?” Carrie questioned, a playful lilt to her voice as her hand settled on his shoulder. </p><p>“Fine,” Nick mumbled, cheeks flushing pink as he glanced back towards the new shop, finding that the boy had disappeared from sight and back into the shop. </p><p>“Ah, I know that look.” </p><p>“What look?” Nick looked back at her, reaching to pull the door to the cafe open and let Carrie in first, taking off his sunglasses as they entered the shop. </p><p>He made his way to the counter, pulling out his wallet and ordering for both of them, smiling at Flynn who was behind the register. </p><p>Nick went to join Carrie who was sitting at one of the small tables, phone in hand, her attention elsewhere. </p><p>“I know <em> that </em> look.” He teased back gently, noticing the eyes Carrie was making at the barista. </p><p>She glared at him and kicked her foot out making Nick trip a little when he went to sit down.</p><p>“What ‘look’ are you two going on about?” Both of them glanced up to see Flynn next to their table, two takeaway cups in hand. </p><p>“The Nick wants to ‘think with his dick and not his head’ look,” Carrie replied before Nick could get a word in.</p><p>The tattooist shot a glare at his friend before reaching out to take the cup from Flynn’s hand, “Black, like my soul.” He inhaled the scent from the drink and took a sip.</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want a cup of milk with that?” Flynn remarked in return with a grin.</p><p>Carrie laughed, tipping her head back and reaching out for her own cup from the barista, their fingers brushing together, “Thanks for that.” She smiled. </p><p>Nick saw Flynn and Carrie blush, not that either girl would admit to that. </p><p>Carrie refused to believe that Flynn liked her back, and Flynn who’d never admit that she had a thing for Carrie.</p><p>“And who’s the reason for this look now?” Flynn questioned, pulling out the third seat from the table and sitting down between the two friends. </p><p>“The new shop next door,” Carrie replied.</p><p>“Stop it,” Nick whined as he shook his head, taking another sip from his cup before leaning back into the chair and pulling his hoodie further over his face as the two girls shared a look. </p><p>The teasing was cut short at the sound of the bell above the door chiming. </p><p>Nick glanced up, then directly back down seeing the flower boy from earlier, his cheeks returning to pink, trying desperately to focus on the cup of coffee in his hand instead of the attractive brunet who had just entered the shop.</p><p>Carrie kicked him underneath the table as she noticed who entered the cafe. </p><p>“Hey, Flynn!” Reggie waved to her as Nick almost melted further into his seat at the sound of his voice. </p><p>At another strong kick by Carrie, he shot up from leaning on the table to mask his pain, immediately making eye contact with the flannel-wearing boy. </p><p>“Hey, Reg.” Flynn responded with a smile, “Alex is out back, do you want your usual?”</p><p>Reggie smiled in return and nodded. </p><p>“This is Carrie,” Flynn’s cheeks flushed a little darker, “And Nick, I’ll be right back.” She got up from her seat and disappeared to the back room of the shop.</p><p>“Hey.” Carrie greeted, shifting in her seat so she could look at Reggie properly. “You own the flower shop next door?” She questioned, voice sweet. </p><p>Nick was going to kill her.</p><p>“Yeah! I’m just setting up right now, Flynn’s coffee is what’s keeping me going at this point.”</p><p>“That’s great,” She responded, “I own the dress shop a few doors down, Très Chic. I should swing by and pick up some flowers, they’d look great in my window. Nick, I think your place would look <em> much </em> better with some too. What do you think?” </p><p>Now Nick was really going to kill her.</p><p>“I don’t really think my clientele would appreciate the flowers, but I’m sure they’re great.” He responded a little awkwardly, glancing back down at his coffee, hoping the redness of his cheeks wasn’t overly noticeable. </p><p>“Oh? What do you do?” Reggie questioned. </p><p>Nick shot a look at Carrie before he looked up at the brunet, “I run the tattoo studio next to Très Chic.” </p><p>He could feel the way Reggie’s eyes analyzed him. It was the look he received from most people when he was wearing clothes that covered his ink and said that he worked in a tattoo parlor. He often wondered if he wore less clothing, he wouldn’t be questioned as much, but he was more susceptible to the cold and it was late February.</p><p>“Oh, cool.” Reggie nodded. </p><p>Nick bit at his black lip ring, about to open his mouth to continue the conversation, but was saved by the arrival of Alex who moved behind the coffee machine to serve Reggie. </p><p>“That was the most awkward interaction I have ever seen.” Carrie raised an eyebrow at him, “You are hopeless.” </p><p>“Shut up,” Nick responded, picking up his coffee and getting to his feet. </p><p>Carrie joined him standing up, looking around for Flynn before she moved closer to the counter where Alex was working, “If you see Flynn, tell her I said bye.” </p><p>Alex smiled knowingly and nodded, “Of course, I’ll let her know.” </p><p>She thanked him, a blush across her cheeks as she turned to exit the shop, out into the cool morning air. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Reggie was a nervous wreck the moment Nick left Morning Glory. He could finally relax a bit, maybe rant to Alex about how cute he was. Nick was the kind of guy Reggie could relate to, the awkward exchange they’d had just proved that to him. </p><p>“So, how’s the shop coming along?” Alex asked, Reggie’s head snapped from looking at Nick through the window to Alex’s smirk.</p><p>“It’s-uh, it’s coming for sure!” Reggie could feel the blush from his neck, all the way up to his cheeks. He took a deep breath before returning to Alex.</p><p>“I set up the front. Mostly chrysanthemums, amaranthus, and some Singapore orchids. Those came in last night and they look great!” Reggie was grinning as he talked about them. It was his favorite thing to do, to watch things grow and to care for them with love, and nourishment. Reggie always wished he had that growing up. </p><p>He stayed around and ranted to Alex a bit more about flower arrangements and needing to do this and that to set up. It wasn't until Reggie’s coffee got cold and morning light coming through the glass windows was brighter he took his cold coffee and left Morning Glory. </p><p>He opened his shop, petals everywhere within the boutique. </p><p>With a sigh, he got to work, settling on a compilation playlist of The Vamps. His feet rocked to the rhythm as he bounced around, cutting ribbon, setting flowers, wrapping bouquets, and repeating.</p><p> </p><p>After a few hours of work, Reggie decided to take the liberty of a lunch break. He locked the shop and walked down the street to Morning Glory, remembering the mouth-watering bagel sandwiches with melted cream cheese, turkey, pesto, and tomato that he’d had the day earlier. Reggie would die for one of those. He opened the door and greeted Alex as he walked up to the counter. </p><p>“Hey! I’m ready for one of your famous sandwiches, Mr. Mercer.” Reggie drummed his fingers against the granite countertop with a smile. </p><p>“Of course, nothing but the best for you, Mr. Peters.” Alex fake bowed and started at Reggie’s sandwich. </p><p>Reggie chose a spot near the register to stand.</p><p>Alex came up to him after a few minutes, sandwich in one hand, and a takeaway cup in the other, “Coffee on the house, you need it.” </p><p>Reggie gave him a grateful smile and waved goodbye, turning around suddenly and not noticing the person that had entered the shop after him and was standing between him and the entrance, his coffee met its dreadful death. On Nick. </p><p>“Fuck!” The words were out of his mouth before he could register them, he froze for a long moment before turning to take several napkins off the counter. </p><p>In the short amount of time he’d turned to gather something to help Nick clean up, the guitarist had taken his hoodie off, revealing a black long-sleeved shirt underneath that clung to his arms, shoulders, and chest. </p><p>“Oh damn,” Reggie whispered, he knew he was done for, “Oh, wow-um, do you need help?” Reggie was really hoping he didn’t because then he’d have to get near <em> that. </em> It certainly didn’t help that Nick’s tongue was fiddling with his lip ring. </p><p>Nick smiled at him, noticing the red that had covered Reggie’s cheeks and neck, and glanced down at his shirt, “It’s fine.” He breathed, reaching out to take the napkins from the bassist’s hands, their fingers brushing, “I’ve got it.” </p><p>Reggie kept glancing down Nick’s arms, chest and lips - trying not to meet his eyes but ended up checking him out in the most obvious way possible.</p><p>‘Thank god this man has some decency!’ Reggie thought when Nick moved to the side, allowing Reggie to pass through to the exit. </p><p>Reggie turned back to Nick “See you later?” He asked, eyes hopeful. </p><p>Nick nodded, “Sure, however next time you could just ask me to take my shirt off, instead of spilling anything on me.” He teased gently. </p><p>Reggie’s eyes widened and he tried to brush off the comment with an awkward laugh before leaving and returning to his shop, playing the meeting over in his mind. </p><p>He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts, he had bouquets to make.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“And we’re set on this design?” He questioned, the client standing in front of him who nodded in return. </p><p>Nick glanced back down at the iPad in his hands, adjusting the stylist over the screen to make a few small adjustments to the art, “Alright, give me a few minutes and I’ll get the transfer ready and we can get going.” </p><p>He made a few further alterations and went to press print, not glancing up at the sound of the door opening, “I’ll be right with you.” </p><p>“T-that’s fine.” A voice answered, Nick’s head immediately looking up at the sound, fixing on Reggie who was standing at the entrance of the studio, bouquet of flowers in hand. </p><p>“It’s blue salvia, purple lilacs, and purple hyacinths. An apology, for yesterday.” The brunet greeted. </p><p>Nick blinked down at the arrangement, he’d never been given flowers before. Given them to someone, yes, but never been on the receiving end. “T-they’re great.” He smiled, it was their first proper interaction since the day before and the most words he’d heard the florist speak. </p><p>“Do you have a vase? I should have bought you a vase, w-we have them in the shop-” Reggie rambled, glancing around the room and all Nick could look at was the pale skin of his arms that was exposed and the tight-fitting black shirt that extended over his shoulders and torso. </p><p>“It's fine. I don’t,” Nick scratched at his head, tongue flicking out to his piercing, “But, uh, I can get something from Carrie.” </p><p>Reggie nodded, holding out the bunch of flowers to the artist, trying to look anywhere but the black ring that was in Nick’s lip. </p><p>Nick stepped around the desk, leaving his iPad behind as he moved to accept the arrangement, watching the way Reggie’s eyes immediately went to the dark lines on his arms due to the way his hoodie was pushed up over his elbows. </p><p>“Y-you have a lot of tattoos,” Reggie really wanted to trace over the lines of ink on Nick’s arms, either with his fingers or his tongue. “Guess you weren’t lying back at the coffee shop. N-not that I thought you were lying! They’re really nice.” Reggie’s eyes ran over several music notes along Nick’s wrist.</p><p>“Had to start somewhere,” He smiled, taking the bouquet and glancing down at the bundle of petals and buds, “Thanks for this, you really didn’t have to.” </p><p>“I did, I ran into you and it’d be rude not to.” Reggie pointed to the design on his forearm, an outline of a six-string, “Do you play?” </p><p>Nick glanced down at the ink on his arm, the instrument outlined on his skin and surrounded by sunflowers, his mother’s favorite flower, “Yeah, I do. What about you?” </p><p>“Not guitar,” Reggie answered a little too quickly, “Not that there’s anything wrong with guitar, I play bass, in a band.” He paused, “With Alex and Flynn.” </p><p>Nick smiled at him “I knew they were in a band, do you play often, venues or bars?” </p><p>The bassist nodded, “We’ve played a few gigs, here and there, you s-should come to the next one, if you’re free, of course, it’s next Thursday.” </p><p>The blond moved his fingers back through his hair and nodded, “I’d love to.” </p><p>“Great.” Reggie responded a little too quickly for his liking, “That’s great.” He nodded before motioning to the flowers, “It’s okay, if you don’t put them in water straight away, they’ll be okay for a few hours. I could bring you back a vase if you wanted.” </p><p>Nick moved to place the bunch on the desk next to his iPad, glancing around Reggie at the client who was sitting on the black leather couch on their phone, “I’ll go and see Carrie when I’m done and get something to put them in.” He smiled. </p><p>Reggie nodded in agreement and glanced back towards the exit of the studio, “Are you and Carrie?” He asked, voice trailing off.</p><p>Nick paused at the words, wondering if Reggie was going to continue the sentence before he shook his head, “No, not anymore.” He answered, “We were, for a while, just friends now.” He scratched at the back of his neck. </p><p>Reggie automatically perked up “Really? I mean, I’m sorry you two didn’t work out.” Reggie cursed at himself for sounding too eager at their break up. </p><p>‘He’s straight Reginald, get a grip.’ He told himself.</p><p>At the admittance of Nick and Carrie’s previous relationship, Reggie soured slightly, his mind immediately coming to the conclusion that Nick was straight. Maybe the guitarist was just socially awkward, and their encounter that had happened the day earlier, with the coffee, was him just being polite instead of flirting. </p><p>“It’s all good, we tried it and just found out we work better as friends. Mutual thing.” Nick explained.</p><p>Both boys stared at each other until the forgotten client cleared his throat for Nick’s attention.</p><p>“Right! Coming. See you later, Reg?” </p><p>“Definitely! Gotta get back to my cyclamens.” </p><p>Nick smiled at him before turning back to the desk to pick up the stencil from the printer, and Reggie left the studio with a small bounce in his step.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Reggie applied another glob of gel to his hair, frustrated at the few stray strands that would not stay down, no matter what he tried. </p><p>Luke had it easy, all he had to do was remove his signature orange beanie and his hair was perfectly tousled, it was like the guitarist was immune to hat hair. </p><p>The two boys were relaxing in the area next to the stage in the venue they were playing, waiting to go on, the soundcheck had gone smoothly and it was only about another ten minutes and they’d be rocking out on stage. </p><p>Luke shifted in his usual sleeveless tee, looking up from his phone when the door opened. </p><p>‘Fuck my life,’ Luke thought as two blonds came in through the door next to the bar, hair still perfect, and eyes glittering in the dimly lit room, just as Luke remembered. </p><p>“Reggie, I will do anything if we can cancel this gig right now and immigrate to Canada.” </p><p>Reggie looked back at Luke in confusion, “Dude, it took us months to get this gig, what’s got you all riled up?”</p><p>Luke huffed, leaning back against the couch, wishing he could sink back into the leather and be hidden from sight, “My ex is here.” </p><p>Reggie glanced over his shoulder, noticing Nick and Carrie who’d just entered the venue, his stomach turning with butterflies at the sight of the blond guitarist. </p><p>He wasn’t surprised at Luke’s words, Carrie seemed like the kind of girl he would date. </p><p>“Oh, God. Um… I’m sure it’s fine, did you two end on good terms?” Reggie said, voice hopeful.</p><p>“Not really, I mean, it wasn’t either of our faults, but,” Luke trailed off and looked at Reggie. “Lots of things were said and I just wish I could’ve fixed it before we broke up. I lost the sweetest person in the world that day and we were both left broken-hearted.” </p><p>Reggie glanced down towards the floor, searching for words to use when Flynn called the two of them over. </p><p>“We’re on, guys!” She grinned, motioning towards the stage. </p><p>Luke took a deep breath and masked a grin so big it hid the redness in his eyes, Reggie gave him a concerned look but Luke just nudged him before going up on stage.</p><p> </p><p>Nick grabbed the drinks from the bar and thanked the bartender, turning back to face Carrie while the band walked on stage. </p><p>He felt her pause next to him and he frowned, handing her the drink, “What?” </p><p>Carrie hesitated, looking from the stage back to the blond, “Don’t freak out, but Luke’s here.” </p><p>Nick felt his stomach twist as he glanced towards the stage, seeing Luke settle in next to Reggie, guitar in hand. </p><p>He swallowed thickly, tightening his hand around his drink before taking a long sip, “Are you okay?” Nick asked her over the sound of the band checking their instruments. </p><p>Carrie paused, taking in a breath, “Me?” She questioned, they hadn’t expected them to be in the same band, hardly seeing Luke in the past two years, they’d thought it was better that way. </p><p>“Did you know he was friends with Flynn and Alex?” </p><p>She shook her head, taking a sip of her drink, “I didn’t, no. I’m just as surprised as you are.” </p><p>The two looked at the stage, Flynn was on keyboard, Alex behind the drums, Luke next to Reggie with their respective microphones, instruments in hand. </p><p> </p><p>Luke tried to not look over to the blond pair while on stage. </p><p>He’d managed through several songs already, over half of the setlist, but none of those songs were specifically about the blond, but here he was, glancing down at the list taped to the stage floor and dreading the next song, one that he’d written throughout their break up. </p><p>‘Focus on the song,’ Luke thought, which just seemed to make it worse as he started to sing the familiar lines of ‘<em> Some Kind of Disaster </em>’, Flynn backing him up.  </p><p>“<em> I'm a liar, I'm a cynic. I'm a sinner, I'm a saint. I'm a loser, I'm a critic. I'm the ghost of my mistakes </em>,</p><p><em> And it's all my fault that I'm still the one you want. What are you after? Some kind of disaster, yeah </em> .” Luke played, distracting himself with the feeling of strings underneath his fingers, microphone pressed against his lips. Then he made the worst mistake, the one thing he was trying to avoid but it was just so hard, especially when they were right <em> there </em>. He made eye contact with those eyes that he loved and longed to just indulge in, he was about to break.</p><p>“<em> I woke up from a never-ending dream. I shut my eyes at seventeen, I lost every moment in between </em>.” </p><p>‘Reggie,’ Luke thought, ‘Focus on Reggie,’ he turned away from the crowd to face Reggie, motioning with his head to join him on the one microphone. </p><p>Reggie glanced at Luke who had his eyes closed, hands tight on the strings of his guitar as he played the chords. </p><p>The guitarist pulled away from the microphone slightly, leaving Reggie to sing the following line alone, “<em> Crashed down from a high that felt so real, I never knew how much it would hurt to feel </em>.”</p><p>Luke leaned back in, eyes up, trying to sink into Reggie’s, focusing on the brunet in front of him.</p><p>“<em> Through blood and tears, but I don't mind, I'll just keep singing on and on and on </em>!”</p><p>Reggie smiled at him, pride surged through Luke as he struggled to keep his fingers moving - dying to just pause this moment and watch Reggie. Leather jacket gleaming in the lights, hair falling into his face, the same strands he tried too hard to gel back, his eyes wide and a smile on his face, Luke’s breath caught. </p><p>With the final line, they sang together, “<em> Some kind of disaster. </em>”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luke combed his fingers back through his hair, the adrenaline high and singing in his veins, itching for a release. He ran off stage, needing a drink, and waved down the bartender once he’d reached the bar.</p><p>“Bourbon, thanks.” When he got his drink he let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding, relaxing at the first taste of the liquid. </p><p>Just when he thought he had a moment to himself, a voice sounded behind him.</p><p>“Luke?” He turned around to see Carrie and Nick. </p><p>Nick lent to whisper something to Carrie and she nodded, giving Luke a look before reluctantly leaving the two and settling on glaring at Luke from a distance.</p><p>‘Just as I remember, the sweetest eyes, softest touch.’ He felt the lyrics come to him easily, he wondered if he could write a whole song right here about the way the blond looked and made him feel, even after two years since their last meeting.</p><p>Luke wanted to lunge in for a hug, but he knew he didn’t have that right anymore.</p><p>“I didn’t know you guys were friends?” Nick motioned to the rest of the band who were talking to people up on stage.</p><p>“Yeah, for a bit now. Met while looking for a place to rent. Flynn saw me with my guitar and the next thing I knew, I was in a band.” Luke chuckled at the memory of her dragging him into the studio. Luke looked up to meet striking blue eyes, he took a step forward, his hand reaching for Nick’s, “Nick, listen, I-” </p><p>Carrie shoved her way between the two, “Who the hell do you think you are? Keep your distance. He might have forgiven you, but I remember <em> every </em> fight, every time he came crying to me, over <em> you </em> . Him broken because of <em> you </em>. No one wants you here, Luke, so just leave.” </p><p>Luke looked back behind at Nick but Carrie stepped into his view. </p><p>A pain twisted at his stomach, the lights became too bright as tears threatened to come up, the talking and chatter was too loud, too overwhelming.</p><p>He put his glass to his lips, downing the drink, relishing in the burning feeling that grounded him, and rushed out.</p><p> </p><p>Luke had to get some air, the crowded bar seemed too much, that and seeing Nick, after the last two years of silence. </p><p>He pushed through the crowd, mind still reeling from his discussion with Nick, how Carrie had stepped in and stopped their conversation just when they may have been finally getting somewhere. </p><p>He pushed open the stage door that led into the alleyway, the cold air immediately hitting his face and soothing his mind, making him feel less fuzzy.  </p><p>“Luke?” He heard a familiar voice speak from behind him, the same voice he’d just been straining over the sound of music and other voices to hear. </p><p>“Hey.” Luke turned, and leaned against the brick wall of the alley, watching the way Nick grew closer. </p><p>“Sorry.” He breathed, glancing down the alley towards the sound of cars, “You know Carrie, she’s just overprotective.” Luke nodded in understanding, they had hurt each other in the past - said unforgivable things, the aftermath of them was what Carrie had seen. She was the one who’d put Nick back together after they’d torn each other apart. </p><p>Nick came closer, raising his hand to meet Luke’s face, fingers tracing along his jaw. </p><p>The thick scent of Nick’s cologne was intoxicating to Luke, the scent seemingly one of the only things that hadn’t changed about Nick, he wanted more.</p><p>Luke lent forward, closing the distance between them, immediately wrapped up in the thought of being so close to Nick.</p><p>Nick flicked his tongue over his lip ring as he went to speak further, fumbling with the words,</p><p>“Luke,” He spoke, voice low. </p><p>Luke’s eyes fixed on the thin, black ring, his alcohol muddled mind immediately wondering what it would feel like against his own lips. </p><p>Luke lent in closer, eyes flicking from Nick’s eyes to his lips, “Hi,” He breathed, the word barely a whisper between them. </p><p>Nick froze at the closeness, the alcohol he’d consumed taking over his mind and muscle memory, which he thought he’d forgotten about, taking over his body.</p><p>Luke closed the distance between them, their mouths meeting. He deepened the kiss in an instant, turning them so Nick was pressed flush between him and the wall. </p><p>Luke may have had the blond pressed against the bricks, but Nick knew how to control the kiss from his current position, with a small nibble on the bottom of Luke’s lip a moan escaped the brunet. </p><p>Nick pushed back against him, hands moving to thread through his hair, his tongue flicking against Luke’s, making the singer opened his mouth into the kiss, the taste of bourbon heating his tongue. </p><p>Luke’s hands moved to Nick’s hips, holding him tight against the brick, fingers hooking through the belt loops of his jeans, his thumbs brushing over the sliver of skin that appeared as Nick’s shirt rode up between them.</p><p>Nick moved closer, touching their tongues together and biting at his lip hard, invoking another moan from the taller boy. </p><p>Luke pulled back from Nick, catching his breath before moving to Nick’s neck, the blond immediately tilting his head back and allowing full access. </p><p>Pulling his shirt to the side and tracing up his shoulder, over dark inked lines that were etched into his skin, over the scar from where he’d broken his collarbone in high school playing lacrosse, he immediately remembered Nick’s sweet spot and went for it. Luke pressed his tongue flat against the skin, pulling back enough to suck hard at the uninked space, his mouth leaving a shadow of red in its wake.</p><p>Nick couldn’t help the sounds that escaped his mouth, fingers twisting in Luke’s hair as he pushed up towards him, their hips coming together with a groan. </p><p> </p><p>“What the <em> fuck </em>? Nick, Luke?”  </p><p>Both boys looked up and pulled apart at the sound of their names, lips bruised from kissing, Nick’s neck reddened with the hickey that had just been left by Luke’s lips. </p><p>Reggie looked at the two, his eyes tearing up, tears threatening to spill over onto his cheeks. </p><p>“Reggie-” Luke started but was interrupted by Reggie raising a hand and shaking his head.</p><p>“It hurts, but it's ok. I'm used to it. People say that they’re here for you but I know that's not true, they’re here until something better comes along. It's okay though, <em> you gotta hurt sometimes to heal </em>, right? Because no one actually cares about you! Don’t you get it, Luke?” He yelled, voice close to breaking, the lyrics of Luke’s song harsh on his tongue. </p><p>Reggie’s eyes were bloodshot, puffy as tears came down his cheeks, breathing heavy and fast, he looked down at his shoes. </p><p>“The problem is that I needed you - <em> both of you </em> - more than you needed me. It’s my fault that I got hurt if I hadn’t gotten so weak, so stupid, so-”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “-insolent running around with those friends of yours! You’re never going to be good enough, you’re a failure.” Reggie’s father grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him towards his bedroom, throwing the teen against the hardwood floor once they’d reached the room. He stood in the doorway, glancing down at Reggie while he lay on the floor, unmoving. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You useless piece of shit,” He growled, banging his hand on the door of the room, the sound echoing, making Reggie flinch, “If I hear anything from you, even you fucking breathing, I’ll come back in here and make sure you won’t be able to pick up that fucking guitar again.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Richard left the room and Reggie heard the familiar click of the door, he waited a few long moments, counting the beats in his head like a metronome, and got up from the floor, feeling the bruises starting to form.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This had happened before, almost a regular occurrence, Reggie opened his closet grabbing an origami flower, wolfsbane, and strung it up to his window. He waited before he was met with the sight of pink specks from across the street - Gladiolus.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Reggie carefully slipped his shoes on, and slid his fingertips underneath the window, and slid it open, being cautious of every sound that he made.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He slipped under the opening and down the roof, gaining support from the gutter as he hopped down. Running across the street to safety, he ran around back to Mrs. Lottie’s garden where sweet marigolds lined the rose bushes and irises filled the gaps.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well if it isn’t my favorite boy, come here!” Mrs. Lottie was a short, plump woman with dark chocolate skin, her hair glistened in the sun - the silver sparkling.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Reggie was a tall and lanky figure next to her, completely the opposite, yet their souls matched. Mrs. Lottie was the parental figure Reggie never had, she helped him with issues both at home and school. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Mrs. Lottie hugged him tight before looking up at him with a glare, “Are you eating boy, all I see on you is flesh and bones. Inside now, we are getting a proper meal in you!”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Before Reggie could argue she led him into the house, remembering her previous lessons. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Start with the soil, too deep and they won’t come up. They need to be strong, Reginald, root systems are the most important things in life,” Reggie dug into the dirt, seed after seed. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“You must be careful, tender. They may be strong but their surface is vulnerable.” Reggie trimmed the leaves, gracefully fixing the petals one by one. </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“This is where the magic happens. Everything you do gives an impact. Every flower has a meaning, the way you present it changes it.” Reggie placed the flowers into the bouquet, every placement intentional. A white lilac there, a marigold here, myrtle left, and the hydrangeas, then lavenders surrounding the other flowers and completing the arrangement.</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Lilac for the joy of youth, marigold for despair, myrtle for good luck, hydrangeas for heartlessness, lavender for distrust.  </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>The arrangement represented how Reggie’s youth had been taken away from him by his father, but he still wished the best for him because it was the only version of love Reggie had known for the longest time and there was still a part of him that was appreciative even though his trust was lost.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The actions from the week before still hung over Nick’s head like a guillotine, the anguish on Reggie’s face burnt into his mind, seeing that painful look every time he closed his eyes. </p><p>It had been his own fault, being around Luke again, for the first time in years, being so close to him, talking to him, it was like he had this scratch that needed itching. </p><p>Nick stepped into the cafe, not Morning Glory, he didn’t trust the two of them meeting there, not when Reggie was next door, but another coffee shop, across town and somewhere that they could sit and talk for as long as they wanted without being disturbed.</p><p>Nick let the door close behind him, glancing around the shop before his eyes settled on the brunet, orange beanie pulled down over his hair and wearing a sleeveless shirt, almost looking the same way he had the other night in the dimly lit bar and in the alleyway. </p><p>“Hey.” Nick greeted as he took the seat across from him, his hand moving to scratch at his neck as he sat, moving his shirt enough to reveal the fading hickey that had been placed there by the vocalist nights earlier.</p><p>“Sorry, about that.” Luke motioned his fingers towards the bruise, appearing sheepish. </p><p>Nick smiled and looked down at the table, shaking his head, “I wasn’t exactly telling you to stop, so.” He swallowed. </p><p>Luke cleared his throat, glancing up at the waiter who brought two mugs over, “I got you a coffee, you still take it black with three sugars?” </p><p>The blond nodded, watching the mug as it was set in front of him, and leaned forward to wrap his hands around the warm ceramic, “It’s nice that you remembered.” </p><p>“I remember a lot of things.” </p><p>He looked back up at that sentence, watching the way Luke’s eyes caught the light, the green in his hazel eyes gleaming. </p><p>“What happened to lacrosse?” He could feel Luke’s eyes on him, searching for a glimpse of the ink that he’d seen a few nights earlier. </p><p>Nick looked away, leaning back into his seat, the accident had happened after him and Luke had broken up, and since they didn’t have many friends in common, he wasn’t surprised that Luke wasn’t aware. </p><p>“I tore my ACL,” He shook his head, looking back to his coffee, watching the way the steam rose. It had been so long since he’d spoken about this, hardly any of his new friends knew that he’d almost been a professional athlete, “I had surgery, but it wasn’t enough to get me back to playing.” </p><p>“You didn’t try?” Luke asked, leaning forward in his chair, “If you’d just-” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “-try.” His father spoke, looking down at Nick who was on the couch, a sketchbook that he’d been drawing in closed and resting on his lap, his left knee in a brace.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s not that easy,” He responded, shaking his head, “I’ve tried, I can’t.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You think I would’ve given up basketball that easy?” His father sat on the arm of the couch, arms crossed over his chest.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You think this is easy?” Nick looked up at him, blinking away tears, “You don’t think that lacrosse was one of the things I wanted desperately?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I think that you’re more interested in your music career than being a professional athlete.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick looked away, looking anywhere but at his father, “Is that what this is about?” He questioned, “You don’t want me to be like dad? I’m not going to live your dream because you can’t.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s not what this is about.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Isn’t it?” Nick looked up, eyes red.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Chad stood from the arm of the couch, arms by his side, “Has this got something to do with Luke?” He questioned.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Now you’re just trying to change the subject.” He blinked, trying to stop the stinging in his eyes, “But no, it’s got nothing to do with Luke, we broke up, it’s done.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And this isn’t about getting him back?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick froze at the words, looking up at his father, “You think I’d go this far?” He asked, voice low.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I think you’d do something to try and spite us.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I think you’re getting me confused with Kitty.” He answered, referring to his sister who was more rebellious than he’d ever been.  </em>
</p><p><em> Chad shook his head, starting to walk away, “As long as you don’t throw away your life and become something ridiculous, like a tattoo artist.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>“No.” Nick cut off the rest of the sentence. </p><p>Luke lent back into the chair, watching Nick carefully, “So your next option was a tattoo artist? What happened to music?” </p><p>They definitely hadn’t spoken about his career choice the other night, occupied with other things, Nick wondered if he’d asked Alex or Flynn.</p><p>“What makes you think I’m not playing?” He rubbed his fingers together, feeling the callouses that were forever present on his fingertips, caused by the strings of his guitar. </p><p>“Are you?” Luke questioned. </p><p>Nick nodded, reaching for his coffee and taking a sip, the caffeine pulling his brain free from any fuzziness, “I’m in a band, we’ve been playing a few nights a week, it’s been good.” </p><p>“I thought you wanted a solo career, you had everything planned, lacrosse, music.” </p><p>“I kind of went off music for a while, you know, injury, breakup, things got pretty bleak.” He exhaled, feeling like they were settling into the same tone their relationship had ended on, bitterness. </p><p>Nick closed his eyes, exhaling and leaning forward, resting his forearms on the table, “We didn’t meet up to argue.” </p><p>Luke shook his head, the expression on his face changing, “We didn’t, you’re right.” </p><p>Nick smiled at the words, “Weird to hear you say that.” </p><p>Luke met his eyes, “Because some of our last words were something like ‘it’s just a stupid rumour, you’re-’” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “-so fucking delusional!” Luke yelled, grabbing his hoodie off the back of a chair and turning to face Nick. “You think that I’d do that? You think that I’d cheat?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I don’t know what to think, that’s the issue, you’re not exactly denying anything.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I didn’t think I needed to deny anything! I thought being in this relationship with you meant that you trusted me.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick turned away from the guitarist, shaking his head, “I do trust you, I don’t trust them.” He motioned towards the door of their shared apartment.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Luke surged forward, grabbing both of Nick’s hands and shaking his head, holding him in place and trying to catch his eyes, “They’re just rumors, that’s all they are.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The blond blinked, shaking his head, looking over Luke’s shoulder, “It doesn’t feel like it.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There was a familiar pressure on his lips, Luke dropped his hands and pulled him closer, their hips pressing together.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Sex doesn’t fix everything, Luke.” He sighed against his lips, resting their foreheads together.  </em>
</p><p><em> “We can try.” He moved his hand to Nick’s face, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone, “ </em> And it’s all my fault that I'm still the one you want, so what are you after? <em> ”  </em></p><p>
  <em> Nick exhaled, leaning into Luke and closing his eyes, “Okay.” He breathed, wrapping his arms around his neck.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly.” Nick smiled, looking off, their last days were still fixed in his brain, the way they’d been wrapped around together, a goodbye, even if neither of them had realized. </p><p>Luke leaned forward further, reaching for Nick’s hand and squeezing tightly, “I’m sorry, for all of that.” He breathed. </p><p>Nick looked at their hands and nodded, “I know.” He smiled, looking up at him again, noticing the way that Luke was looking at his lips, “Some things never change.” He laughed softly. </p><p>Luke’s cheeks flushed and he looked away, “I just didn’t think it would suit you, the piercing, but it does,” He moved his other hand to join their linked ones, pushing up Nick’s sleeve so he could see the dark lines on his arm, “So do these.” He admitted, tracing his thumb over the music notes that were on his wrist. </p><p>“They’re grounding, there’s something about creating something permanent, something that you know is going to stay on a person's skin, even after they’re dead. I know you feel the same way about your music.” </p><p>Luke nodded, looking thoughtful, “Have you got many?” He questioned, looking to Nick’s neck again, at the absence of lines there. </p><p>Nick pulled his hand free and shrugged his hoodie off over his head, leaving him in a dark t-shirt that showed off his arms, so Luke could see the way the ink worked its way up from his wrists to above where the sleeves ended.</p><p>He watched the way Luke’s eyes passed up his arms, pausing at each of the visible tattoos, looking at the lines, the script work, “I’m impressed.” He breathed, leaning forward once again over the table and taking Nick’s wrist, extending it enough so he could see the script on his left bicep, “‘<em> Some kind of disaster’ </em>.” He read aloud, eyes moving to find Nick’s, “I wrote that.” </p><p>Nick nodded, glancing down to the script that was inked into his skin in Luke’s messy handwriting, “A reminder, of you. I found the lyrics in the bin after you left.” </p><p>Luke pulled back, leaning into his seat, “So, the other night, when I sang-” </p><p>“I knew who you wrote it for.” He nodded, “I hadn’t heard the song, obviously, but I memorized the lyrics you’d written.” </p><p>“How’s Dylan?” Luke asked with a pained expression, the change in conversation abrupt.</p><p>Nick looked at him, a confused expression on his features, “Dylan? Haven't seen him since-” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “-the rumours, Luke! We can trust each other, that's what keeps this going.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Luke sat down next to Nick on the couch, silent. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Just tell me the truth, Nick, are you with him?” Luke’s voice almost broke, his lower lip trembled and tears filled his reddening eyes.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “No, Luke! I swear-”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I saw you! Together at the coffee shop. This is why I can’t trust you, you have so much history!” </em>
</p><p><em>Nick got closer to Luke, catching his gaze and meeting his eyes, his chest tightening at the pain that filled them. “My history is with </em> you <em> , Luke. After two years, two amazing, perfect years, is this really going to break us up?” Nick cupped Luke’s face into his hands, brushing the tears away with his thumb.  </em></p><p>
  <em> Luke finally broke, tears came pouring down, nodding to Nick’s words, “Yeah, yeah, two years. Let’s go for three, right?” Luke hugged him, hiding his face into the crook of Nick's neck. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Three?” Nick asked with a small, pained smile, his heart clenching at the way Luke pressed close to him, “Why not a lifetime?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nick lined up on the mark, stick in hand, which he turned as he pushed forward once the ball had spilled from the center of the ground, using his stick and starting to run forward towards the goals, his stomach feeling light at the chance of scoring and winning the game.   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He dodged one player and their stick check, moving towards another, victory so close. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick jumped to throw the ball from his stick, feeling someone crash into him as soon as he left the ground, coming back to his feet at an awkward angle and hearing a devastating pop as pain shot through his knee.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dylan was visiting his mum for lunch, the hospital food was bland, but the pudding was to die for.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He’d only started on the pudding when her pager went off, the buzzing settling between them, there was an emergency and she was needed elsewhere.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> With a kiss to his forehead, she left him alone at the table in the cafeteria, the pudding no longer interesting to him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He got to his feet, making his way to the entrance near where he parked his car, a familiar voice stopping him in his tracks. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “He’s in pain, when is the next available doctor? We’ve been waiting for hours.” Dylan turned the corner to see Mr. and Mr. Danforth-Evans, Nick’s parents.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Mr. Evans?” The two men had looked up to him at the sound of their name being called.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dylan! Hey, it’s been a while.” Ryan spoke, glancing back to Chad who was still talking to the nurse at the desk, “Did Nick message you?” He questioned, “He’s in room 203, he’s had a bit for the pain, so don’t mind anything he says.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Nick had gotten hurt?’ Dylan thought, he thanked the couple and made his way to the room. Concern and anxiety balling at the pit of his stomach, hoping Nick was okay. They were not together and had ended on a mutual note, but Dylan still cared for the blond. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick was lying in the emergency bed, the doctors had yet to see him. His mind felt loopy and clingy, wanting someone to hold him, the medication that had been given to him earlier making his words slur and head fuzz.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Nick?” Dylan pulled the curtain aside, glancing at the blond who occupied the hospital bed. I saw your dads, they said you were injured.” Dylan looked at him, concern in his eyes, as he glanced at his knee that was covered with an ice pack and elevated, “Are you okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Dylan?” Nick looked confused at first but a lazy smile soon filled his features, he held out his hand towards the drummer, motioning for him to come closer.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He shifted in the bed, cautious of his knee and several lines that were attached to him, and patted a spot next to him on the bed.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dylan wasn’t sure what pain meds they gave him, but they seemed strong, Nick immediately pressing against his side when he settled in beside him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick rested his head on Dylan’s shoulder, exhaling at the contact and closing his eyes, relaxing at the touch, “M’knee hurts.” He mumbled, reaching to take Dylan’s hand with his own.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What happened?” He breathed, moving slightly so he could wrap his arm around the blond’s shoulders.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick shook his head, “It’s stupid,” He answered, voice low, his words slurring together as he grew closer to sleep, “Didn’t see him, and bang,” He shook his head again, pulling back enough to look up at the drummer, eyes wet with tears, “What if this is it?” He questioned, “What if I can’t play lacrosse? W-what if I did burn out in high school?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dylan shook his head in return, wrapping his arm tighter around Nick’s shoulders and pulling him in close, “It’s going to be fine.” He promised, feeling the guitarist relax against him and fall into a drug-induced sleep.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Light shone through the windows of the hospital room, making the already bright room even brighter, the sudden light pulling Nick from his sleep.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His eyes fluttered open, subconsciously moving closer to the warmth that was next to him until he opened his eyes properly, greeted with curly dark hair and sleeved arms. It took him a few long moments to realize he was with Dylan.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick froze, this wasn’t Luke, why wasn’t this Luke? He internally whined as he sat up slightly, turning to face Dylan. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh-uh, hey. Sorry about last night, I wasn't fully there...” He trailed off, giving Dylan an apologetic look. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s okay, your dads told me what happened after you fell asleep.”   </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick nodded and leaned against the pillow, he was glad that they’d had that discussion, he didn’t want to relive the moment of his injury again. “How’s life been going?” He questioned, trying to change the subject and distract himself from the throbbing in his knee, “Last time we spoke you had an art project or something?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick never really understood Dylan’s artistic side, he’d always thought music was enough. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dylan smiled, “Yeah, art isn’t about what you see, but what you make others see, there’s something permanent about it. Let me show you.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dylan moved, fishing out his sketchbook from his bag that was next to the bed on the floor.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He flips to a page, sketched there, in grey pencil was a broken person, tattoos filled the body in dark ink. The boy was drawing flowers, butterflies, birds all across - he was in control. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “What I see this as, is much different from yours and that's why art speaks to people. Because every interpretation can become a big picture or an unfinished puzzle. It’s not what I am trying to say but how you hear it - that’s how we know if someone is listening or not.” Dylan handed the book to Nick and hugged him one last time. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Keep it, you need it more than I do.” Dylan got to his feet, leaning close to press a kiss to the top of Nick’s blond hair, “I have to go, I’ve got classes.” He paused, looking at Nick, his eyes full of nostalgia, “It was good to see you, you should let me know when you get home.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick nodded at the words and frowned down at the pages as he ran his hand over the sketch, the lines leaving the tips of his fingers silvered with grey. “Thanks, Dylan.” He answered as the drummer left the room.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dylan left the hospital room, seeing the one and only Luke Patterson at the entrance.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “It’s Luke, yeah?” He questioned as he moved closer, they hadn’t officially met, but Dylan knew all about the guitarist that Nick had moved on with.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Luke glanced up from his phone, his eyes narrowing slightly at the sight of Dylan, “Yeah.” He answered, glancing around, “I’m here t-”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “To see Nick?” He questioned, pulling his bag up over his shoulder, “He’s fine.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Luke blinked at the response, “You were just with him?” He questioned, stomach twisting.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I stayed last night,” Dylan answered simply.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh, okay.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dylan nodded to him and left towards the parking lot.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Luke’s back hit against the brick wall, ‘Guess it’s true,’ he thought, a bitter feeling churning in his stomach. Luke took the flowers he’d picked for Nick and tossed them into the bin next to the exit. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘No need for them anymore,’ he thought, holding back a broken sob as his eyes stung, as Luke tried to remain calm. He kept telling himself, ‘Deep breaths, he’s not worth crying over,’ but that didn't change how he needed to hold back tears and choked back sobs the entire way home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you two would have seen each other more than that.” Luke sighed, glancing away, the memory of him going to see Nick at the hospital and seeing Dylan instead still fresh in his mind. </p><p>Nick frowned, tapping his fingers on the table, “Maybe once or twice? After I was in the hospital.”</p><p>Luke tilted his head back to look at the ceiling, closing his eyes, “I saw him, Nick, I came to the hospital, after I heard you were there, he came up to me and told me he’d stayed the night.” </p><p>Nick’s eyes settled on the brunet as he tried to remember his time in the hospital, the words reminding him of a memory he didn’t know he had, “What? Oh,” He paused, fiddling with his lip ring, “I was on so many different medications, I didn’t even know what was going on.” He leaned forward, “What I do remember is waking up the morning after and wishing that you were there, instead of him.” </p><p>Luke didn’t look back to the blond at the words, eyes remaining on the ceiling. </p><p>“Luke, I haven’t been with another guy, since you.” </p><p>“So what, you’ve been single for the last two years?” </p><p>“No, I mean, there’s been girls, I guess if you could count Carrie as a girl.” </p><p>Luke’s attention returned to Nick and he let out a breathless laugh, shaking his head, “You and Carrie?” </p><p>Nick’s stomach twisted at the sound of the laugh, desperate to hear that sound again, “For a while.” He nodded, scratching at his head, “I think it was more convenient than anything else.”</p><p>Luke smiled, meeting Nick’s gaze, “I just can’t imagine it, you’re both so-” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “-ignorant.” Nick shook his head, “I just don’t understand why he can’t get over the fact that I can’t play anymore and that this is what I want to do instead?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Carrie glanced back at him through the mirror as he adjusted her earrings, “Are you planning on getting changed?” She questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick glanced down at what he was wearing, “I thought this was okay?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Carrie shook her head and moved out of the room, returning with a dark button-down that matched his black jeans and tossed it to him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick caught the shirt and pulled his t-shirt off over his head, careful not to catch the newly inked outline of a guitar on his forearm on the fabric, he did the buttons before glancing back to Carrie, “Better?” He asked, smiling when she nodded.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The lights within the sorority house were almost blinding - rainbow strobe lights were seen from across the street signalling that they were in the right place.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Carrie parked the car and turned to face Nick, twisting in her seat, “We are here to get drunk, have casual sex, and not think about Luke! You got that?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The last party they had been too, Nick had been thinking about Luke all night, ignoring any flirty comments from girls and boys alike. Nick nodded at her words - he could do this, focus on booze and banter and end up in bed next to someone, not thinking of the guitarist.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Both blonds got out of the car and headed for the door.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nick’s focus was wavering, the drunk feeling slowly seeping into his mind. He brought the red solo cup to his lips for another sip when he felt someone knock into him, stumbling to the side and the drink being knocked free from his hand as he glanced back to the culprit, his eyes instead settling on Carrie across the room.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> ‘Probably one of those kids from the private school,’ Nick thought as he watched a dark-haired boy in a polo shirt get close to his friend.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He shifted, drink forgotten on the floor as he moved closer, catching Carrie’s gaze from across the room, her eyes pleading as she tried to motion him to come to save her.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick walked over towards the two, trying his best to stay on course, the feeling of his knee brace pushing against his skin as he made his way over. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He leaned in close, putting an arm around Carrie’s shoulders and pulling her in close to his chest. “You okay?” He asked his friend, looking at her before the brunet started to speak.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Who are you?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick pulled her in closer, turning his attention to the other and frowning, “Get lost.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Polo sneered at him, breath stank of the cheap beer and stale cigarettes, “You her boyfriend or somethin’?” His voice slurred.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick turned to Carrie, as she gave him a light nod - trusting him, he turned back and nodded, “Yeah, I am. Now, would you kindly back off?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The guy scoffed at him, leaning against the wall and getting closer to Nick’s face, “Well I’d gladly do that cutie, if it meant I could get with you?” Polo’s hand resting on Nick’s shoulder. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick took a step back from him, nose subconsciously scrunching in disgust as he shoved the guy's arm off of him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Are you two really even together?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick glanced at Carrie warily, his hand moving to her cheek, thumb gently brushing over the skin before he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers and closing his eyes. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Carrie’s arms moved around Nick’s neck, pulling him in closer and deepening the kiss.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick rested his hands along her waist, pulling her in against him.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They broke off for a second before pulling back, breathing hard, just enough space between them so he could see her face, searching her eyes for anything that showed him she wanted him to stop.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Carrie leaned back into him, hands tightening around his neck as Nick’s hand threaded through her hair, tugging gently on the long, blonde strands as they continued.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He pressed her against the wall - not hard enough to hurt but just enough to keep her there. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Carrie pulled away, catching her breath in small gasps, “You wanna get out of here?” She questioned, meeting his eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I think we were better off as friends,” He scratched at his head, picking up his mug, “It was about ten months? I love her, but not like that.” </p><p>Luke nodded, understanding what he meant, it reminded him of how things had been between him and Alex. </p><p>Nick opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by the server coming up to them, </p><p>“I’m sorry to interrupt.” He spoke, looking between the two of them, “We’re closing for a private function, so if you could finish your drinks, that would be great.” </p><p>Nick glanced at Luke, finding his eyes easily and noting the small glint of sadness that was there, “T-that’s fine.” He answered, keeping his eyes on the guitarist, “My place is about twenty minutes from here if you wanted to come over?” He offered, trying to keep his voice light, ready for rejection, “Carrie’s at work, in fittings all day, so she won’t be there.” </p><p>Luke was silent for a few long moments, keeping his eyes fixed on Nick before he nodded, “Yeah, if that’s okay.” </p><p>“I wouldn’t have offered if it wasn’t.” Nick smiled a little awkwardly, pulling his hoodie back over his head and gathering his keys off the table, “Did you drive?” </p><p>Luke shook his head, “Uber.” </p><p>The blond got to his feet and pushed his chair in, “I drove, let’s go.” </p><p> </p><p>Nick rested his head against Luke's chest, the two of them shifting towards each other throughout the film that they’d decided on. </p><p>They had agreed on <em> School of Rock, </em>a film that they’d watched when they were together, Nick used to tease Luke about his childhood crush on Miranda Cosgrove. </p><p>Slowly they had gotten closer and closer on the bed, from them sitting on their own separate sides, to Nick’s feet across Luke’s lap, which then shifted to Nick resting his head on Luke’s shoulder. Now, after a final shift, both of them were laying down, Nick watching the movie with his head on Luke’s chest and Luke’s arms wrapped around him tightly. </p><p> </p><p>It was at the montage scene when Nick looked up at him, unsure if he should say anything.</p><p>“You know, you weren’t the only one to write a song.” It was barely above a whisper but Luke heard the words spoken. </p><p>Nick could feel Luke’s arms stiffen the moment it left his lips, while Luke could feel Nick tense as the movie was paused, ever so slowly looking back at Nick.</p><p>“You did?” Luke’s voice was small but a smirk was on his lips. </p><p>Nick nodded, “Yeah, I did, right before we broke up,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nick knew what was coming, their relationship was breaking down, even if that wasn’t what either of them wanted.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“You only think of yourself, nothing more! Why did I ever think we could make this work?” Nick screamed at Luke.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He crossed the distance of their shared living room, picking up Luke’s six-string and brushing his fingers gently over the strings.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> His guitar was only in the next room, but he felt like he needed to finish this song here, this song about Luke, on his guitar.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He sat, settling the guitar down and positioning his fingers on the chords, starting to play the song he’d started to write earlier in the week, “I fell by the wayside like everyone else, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, but I was just kidding myself,” He adjusted his fingers, closing his eyes. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“I thought we could trust each other? You said that we’d go for a lifetime, guess I was right. I can’t trust you, I could never trust you. I trusted you, you made me a fool in love didn’t you?” Luke gave a pained laugh as he looked down, fiddling with his fingers.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Our every moment, I start to replace, ‘cause now they’re gone, all I hear are the words I needed to say.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nick glanced up at a sound, heart beating fast in his ears, he knew that Luke wasn’t due home yet, not for a while and he wasn’t worried about getting caught with his guitar, he just wasn’t prepared to face the truth, that their relationship was breaking down.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “So, before you go, was there something I could’ve said to make your heartbeat better?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“You could never be right for me. I was crazy to think someone like you could be loved, your parents were right. You do fail everything and everyone, you are a disappointment, your music is a waste of time. I’ve heard you play, you’ll never make it.” Nick’s words stung, burned into Luke’s brain.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nick shook his head, his eyes pricking with tears, this was his goodbye, even if Luke would never hear it.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, some can heal, but this won’t.” He breathed, tears leaving his eyes and sliding down over his cheeks, “It kills me how your mind can make you feel so worthless,” He inhaled.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“How could you be so stupid? Falling for their words, do you trust them more than me? I told you I didn’t do it! I think you’re getting hit one too many times in your little game-”</em></b>
</p><p>
  <b><em>Nick interrupted Luke, “It’s not just some little game!” </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Luke took a step closer, “Like you’re ever gonna go professional at this rate. You’re terrible, burnt out in high school. You and Carrie are probably using it as an excuse to make out before the game, right? I’m not the one cheating in this relationship, you are. You know how many people I see flirt with you, how many rumors I hear about you and some guy making out in the locker room? Bet they’re true, saw you and Dylan talking yesterday, did you fuck him too?” Luke grabbed his jacket and left, the door slamming loudly behind him. </em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b> <em>Nick stared at the door and the empty space that now surrounded him, eyes resting on the forgotten guitar Luke left behind.</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fingers pausing on the strings of Luke’s guitar, “So, before you go.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nick looked back up “And after,”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nick sighed as he glanced at the guitar, it had been weeks since he played, not willing to pick up the instrument that so easily reminded him of the loss he’d suffered recently.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> First, it had been Luke, their words harsh and unforgiving, then it had been his knee and his chance of a career playing lacrosse, he wasn’t sure he could handle losing something else.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He picked up the six-string, his hands smoothing over the black body before he limped back to his bed, resting the guitar on his unbraced knee.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He strummed the strings a few times, tuning the guitar before he placed his fingers on a chord, his stomach turning and head filling with lyrics and chord progressions.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He reached for his black notebook, a gift from Luke, that he’d shoved under the bed, taking the pencil he’d been using earlier in the sketchbook and alternating between playing a chord and writing down a lyric.  </em>
</p><p><em> “ </em> I think I’m going through denial, it’s been a while, but it’s clear when it hits me, <em> ” He breathed, voice low, it had been months since he’d written this easily, “ </em> I think I might have gone insane, I rot my brain, getting high on our history <em> .”  </em></p><p><em> “ </em> Always know I’ll be the one you’d sink your teeth into <em> ,” His fingers moved over the chords, “ </em> Never thought I’d taste this good to anyone but you <em> .”  </em></p><p>
  <em> Nick scribbled the words down on the pages, trying to ignore the fact that the other songs that filled the book had been written about Luke when they’d been in love, the songs uplifting and romantic, this felt sour and heavy.  </em>
</p><p><em> “ </em> Fuckin’ with my head will make my heart attack, yeah <em> .”  </em></p><p> </p><p>“And in between.” Luke watched Nick’s eyes glance over to the black notebook that he’d given to him years earlier, splayed across his nightstand, messy writing could be seen on the open pages.</p><p>Nick moved to shift, sitting up and leaning back against the headboard, watching Luke, “What are we doing?” He questioned, letting out a sigh. </p><p>Luke was silent for a long moment, moving to sit up next to Nick and tilted his head back, looking to the ceiling, “We can be friends, right?” </p><p>The blond nodded, “I don’t see why not.” </p><p> </p><p>The silence that settled between them was heavy, the sound of them breathing the only noise that filled the room now that they’d paused the film. </p><p>“Are yo-” Nick started, caught off guard by Luke pressing back against him, lips moving desperately against each other. </p><p>“Shut up,” Luke muttered against his lips, pulling him in closer, “and kiss me now.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Reggie was finishing up the display of violets and roses for one of tomorrow’s clients, he felt his phone vibrate from his back pocket. Unlocking his phone he saw a text from Luke:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey, you free? I think we need to talk </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yeah, I’m free </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Meet me at the old arcade  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll be there </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Luke?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>                                                                                                                             Yeah? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Thank you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luke parked in front of the building, it felt right coming here, it was common ground for both of them. The band used to come here before gigs to hype up, finding it easy to relax and have fun without putting too much pressure on themselves. </p><p>He waited in the car for about five minutes before he noticed Reggie at the entrance, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. </p><p>Reggie saw Luke and walked up to him, watching how Luke’s fist clenched and unclenched over and over in a nervous gesture. </p><p>“Hey,” Reggie spoke, giving a little wave as Luke got closer.</p><p>“Hey, this’ll be fun, right? Just like old times?” </p><p>Reggie nodded, “Yeah, just like old times.” He repeated doubtfully.</p><p> </p><p>Luke had paid for a lane for a few rounds, grabbing their bowling shoes from the desk and lacing them up. </p><p>Reggie grabbed a ball before launching it at the pins, no technique or skill to the toss, the ball dreadfully tumbled into the gutter at Reggie’s poor attempt to strike. </p><p>“Reggie,” Luke laughed, how Reggie loved how he laughed, it was a deep chuckle or a small giggle and every time it sounded just as good as one of the songs he sang on stage. “You need to <em> roll it </em>. Not throw it like it’s a basketball. C’mere.” </p><p>Reggie walked towards Luke as he grabbed a ball from the stand. </p><p>Luke lined up in front of the lane, positioning his fingers in the holes in the heavy ball and showed the bassist how he was holding his wrist, “Like this.” He breathed with a smile, extending his arm and dropping his knee as the ball slipped from his hand and rolled towards the end of the lane, hitting all but one pin. </p><p>Reggie laughed, shaking his head, “Was that a fluke, or are you actually good at this?” He questioned, turning around to get another ball and waiting for Luke to take his second shot. </p><p>He knocked the last pin down easily. </p><p>“Where did you learn to bowl?” He questioned, settling the bowling ball against his thigh as he waited for the pins to reload. </p><p>Luke glanced back at him, a sheepish look on his face while he scratched a hand back through his hair, “Nick.” He answered, his voice low. </p><p>Reggie glanced towards where the pins were now set up, holding his hand the way that Luke had shown him and turning back to look at him, “Show me again?” He questioned. </p><p>Luke took a moment before nodding and moving closer to the bassist, placing his hand over Reggie’s and leaning in close, “You want to bend your knee and extend your arm, releasing the ball when it gets to waist height.” </p><p>Reggie felt his neck heat up at the close contact, feeling Luke press flush against his side, then glanced at him, out of the corner of his eye and nodded, wetting his lips with his tongue, “O-okay.” </p><p>He followed Luke’s instructions, disappointed when the brunet let go and smiled when the ball rolled towards the pins, nowhere near the gutter this time. </p><p>“Yes!” He exclaimed when several pins went down, turning back to Luke with a grin, “You’re a great teacher.” </p><p>Luke ducked his head, smiling, “Thanks.” He remarked, moving to pick up another ball to take the next shot. </p><p>“Were you together long?” </p><p>The ball almost slipped from Luke’s hand at the question and he glanced back over his shoulder, “I, uh,” He paused, inhaling, “A little over two years.” He admitted. </p><p>Reggie looked thoughtful and nodded, waiting until Luke took his next shot before continuing, “I thought he was straight.” He admitted, the words invoking a laugh from Luke. </p><p>“Nick? No.” He shook his head, “Not a chance.” </p><p>“And you said it didn’t end well?” Reggie questioned, referring to the conversation they’d had before the gig, days earlier. </p><p>Luke lined up to toss the ball down the lane, the heavy sphere rolling off towards the gutter before it could reach the white pins down the end, “It didn’t.” He answered simply before turning around, “I didn’t invite you out to talk about Nick.” </p><p>“It’s hard not to when the last time I saw you, you had your tongue down his throat.” </p><p>Luke’s cheeks flushed and he couldn’t help but smile slightly at the smug expression on Reggie’s face, “I actually think I was kissing his neck, but I see your point.” He smiled. </p><p>The bassist moved to pick up another ball, lining up in front of the lane and looking back over his shoulder, “Show me again?” He asked, voice innocent. </p><p>Luke nodded, moving to Reggie's side and lining up his hand in the right way, their hands resting together, “Like this.” He breathed, close enough to smell the sharp scent of his cologne. </p><p>Reggie paused, not throwing the ball yet and lent further into Luke, closing his eyes at the feeling of the guitarist's breath on his neck, he was still for a long few moments before pulling back enough to throw the ball, heading in the direction of the gutter, rather than the pins. </p><p>He laughed, scratching at his reddening neck, “I-I’m definitely not great at this,” He admitted, already missing the reassuring pressure of Luke against his side. </p><p>Luke tilted his head towards the other areas of the arcade, “We can play something else.” He smiled, reaching for Reggie’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie pulled Luke by the hand towards the row of motorcycles set up in front of monitors, grinning at him and pulling a number of coins and inserting them into the slot of twin games, “Come on.” He motioned. </p><p>Luke moved after him, watching Reggie climb onto the bike and leaning in close enough to place his hand on his lower back to steady him. </p><p>Reggie froze at the touch, glancing at Luke with wide eyes before he smiled, his cheeks flushing red and looking back to the monitor, “Are you going to play me, or are you worried you’re going to lose this one?” He questioned, settling his hands on the grips. </p><p>Luke laughed, climbing on the bike next to him and copying his stance, leaning forward, “It only took me two goes to get my license, how many times did it take you, Reginald?” He asked, laughing. </p><p>Reggie ducked his head, his stomach turning with butterflies at the sound of Luke’s laugh and their banter, “I’m deciding not to answer that question.” He responded, watching the screen as the race started. </p><p> </p><p>After playing, and losing to Luke, Reggie pulled the other towards the snack bar, getting himself water and Luke a Gatorade before turning and noticing the small line for laser tag across from them. </p><p>Reggie nudged Luke gently, motioning in the direction, “D-did you want to play?” He questioned. </p><p>Luke smiled once he’d taken a sip from his drink and nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “Let’s go.” </p><p> </p><p>The boys entered down the dark hallways, it was finally their turn, Reggie walked with a small bounce in his step, his arm brushing against Luke’s every few paces. </p><p>An employee started dividing people into two groups, Reggie glanced at Luke, then back to the people in front. They were gonna be on opposite teams. </p><p>Reggie got sent to the blue team while Luke was red, strapping the buckles of the jacket and smiling as he heard it activate. Looking across the room he saw Luke, his white shirt glowing in the dim laser tag lighting, his jacket strapped in tight, hair catching in the light, creating a soft silhouette. </p><p>“-y’all got that?” The instructor questioned. </p><p>‘Wait what?’ Reggie looked up, realizing that he was too focused on the guitarist in front of him and hadn’t listened to the short briefing, he panicked as he heard the laser guns fire up, people pushing forward to get into the tag zone. </p><p>Reggie fumbled over his feet as he ran through the twists and turns trying to navigate the seemingly endless maze. </p><p>Reggie shot at people, dodging left and right until he was cornered by someone, back up against the wall without an exit as they got closer, the sound of steps and soft breathing surrounding him. With a deep breath, he shot out, gun in hand trying to get whoever was there. </p><p>Smiling at the sound of a frustrated sigh, but his victory ended when he saw that his jacket also was deactivated. </p><p>“Damn.” </p><p>Reggie heard a small mutter of curses, recognizing that voice, “Luke?” The shadow that had shot him shifted, getting closer, soon enough Luke’s face was dimly lit and so close Reggie could see his eyelashes.</p><p>“You caught me! Used to do this with-” </p><p>Reggie took a step away, his back hitting the wall, interrupting Luke with an abrupt comment, “-Nick?” Reggie asked, voice on edge.</p><p>Luke looked at him, his eyes hard, “No,” He scoffed, “Flynn.” </p><p>Luke moved closer to Reggie, laser gun hanging on its wire as Luke pressed Reggie against the wall, one hand on Reggie’s shoulder and the other next to Reggie’s head. </p><p>Reggie was trapped, left was a wall, a barrier to hide behind, while on his right side was Luke’s arm, in front of him was Luke himself, their faces so close he could smell the Gatorade that Luke had been drinking before the game had started.</p><p>“Are you jealous of what I did to him? How my tongue was,” Luke paused, licking his lips as he leaned in next to Reggie's ear, “down his throat?” </p><p>Reggie could feel the vibrations from Luke as he softly whispered. “I’ll show you just what you were missing out on.” Luke leaned down into Reggie’s neck, forcing Reggie to lean his head to the side, giving Luke full access. The soft feeling of Luke’s lips as they went up and down his neck, softly sucking on areas, trying to find Reggie’s sweet spot. </p><p>Luke kept going until he heard a small moan that Reggie was <em> trying </em>to hide but knew it was hopeless the second he felt Luke’s lips smile against his skin. </p><p>Reggie knew that he needed to retaliate and when Luke lifted his head, Reggie moved to his toes, trying to get some height leverage against Luke, he turned them over so Reggie was now pinning Luke. </p><p>“Actually, I think it was more like this,” Reggie pressed against him, his mouth moving to Luke’s throat and sucking a harsh mark against the tan skin, just as he’d seen Luke do to Nick days earlier. </p><p>He smiled at the response he invoked from Luke, his stomach turning as he pulled back slightly, “W-was that okay?” He questioned, fingers stilling in Luke’s hair as he searched his face in the dim lighting. </p><p>Luke nodded, letting his head fall back against the wall behind him, breathing hard, “Yeah, Reg, it was good.” He reassured the other, moving back to press their lips together. </p><p>Reggie nipped gently at his bottom lip, Luke’s breath catching between them as he pushed closer against him, their hips pressing together, a groan coming from the both of them. </p><p>“No-no-no, you’re doing it all wrong, baby, like this.” With a swift motion, Luke picked up Reggie, wrapping Reggie’s legs around his waist supporting him as he pushed Reggie back against the wall.</p><p>Reggie let out a little yelp as he was picked up, trying to grab onto something - his arms automatically wrapping themselves around Luke’s neck. </p><p>Luke pressed his lips onto Reggie’s hard and fast, hungry for more and biting down on Reggie’s lower lip, vaguely remembering how it felt to suck on Nick’s lip ring and how he wanted to feel it again. </p><p>Reggie moaned into the kiss, opening his mouth on reflex when Luke started biting, demanding for an entrance. Reggie sought his opportunity, sucking on Luke’s tongue the moment he found it, teasing it as he pressed it against the roof of his mouth. Opening his eyes for just a second, he saw the light of their jackets returning, the clock counting down, two more seconds of him pressing into Luke, grasping his hair when he stopped, reached for his laser gun and shot Luke right in the chest. Luke stared at him dazed, so Reggie leaned in close to his ear, “I think I win.”</p><p> </p><p>The two had just arrived at Luke’s apartment, Luke was fumbling with the keys trying to get the door opened. The two finally stepped into the place, Reggie blushing at seeing some of Luke's boxers from the open bedroom door.</p><p>“I-uh, I have a question?” Reggie was twiddling with his thumbs, he could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he talked. </p><p>Luke looked back at him, “Are you asking or telling me?” He sat down on the couch, patting the space next to him. </p><p>“Telling, sorry, but what are we? I need to know, don’t just dodge it or give me some line, Luke. I need a real answer.” Reggie sat down on the farthest cushion from Luke - space physically made it easier for him emotionally, Reggie didn’t want to get hurt again.</p><p>Luke nodded, “I have something for you, I think it’ll give you the answer you’re looking for.” Reggie watched as Luke disappeared into his room, hearing the rustling and shift of things being moved before Luke came out, guitar in hand.</p><p>“I have a song, it’s always been easier for me to sing than talk anyway. Just listen, alright?” Luke had a guilty look in his eyes - it gave Reggie’s stomach a painful twist.</p><p> </p><p>Luke’s fingers started strumming softly, up and down the strings.</p><p>‘<em> I’ve got a girl crush, hate to admit it but I gotta heart rush, it ain't slowin' down,” </em>Luke’s words had a country tone to them making Reggie smile but also confused at the words he was singing. </p><p>“<em> I wanna taste her lips, yeah, 'cause they taste like you. I wanna drown myself in a bottle of her perfume.” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reggie was up against the wall on the side of the studio, ‘one last kiss before rehearsal’ he told himself. Daisy’s floral perfume intoxicated him as he got closer.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Luke saw them from across the street, longing to be in Daisy's place, longing to be the one pinning Reggie against that wall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You wore the perfume I like!” Luke heard him, seeing Reggie shove his face into Daisy’s neck, innocently inhaling the scent.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, something small for me but big for you. That’s what relationships are for right?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Reggie rested his forehead against hers, “Yeah, that’s right.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Luke took deep breaths, trying not to cry, trying not to scream, trying to hold back his jealousy. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Luke looked up, trying to read Reggie’s expression as he sang. </p><p>His hand tightened around the fret of the guitar before loosening up to continue, “<em> I want her long blonde hair, I want her magic touch,” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reggie’s fingers were running through Daisy’s hair, the rehearsal had ended and they’d decided to watch a movie. Daisy’s long blonde hair that Reggie was combing, braiding and playing with as she laid between his legs.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Luke wanted to be there, sitting in Reggie’s lap as he played with his hair - lulling him to sleep.  </em>
</p><p><em> If Reggie did that, maybe he wouldn’t be so tired, he’d finally get a good night's rest instead of worrying, worrying about Reggie leaving the band, how Reggie could reject them - not love </em> <em> him </em> <em> them. Luke knew how obvious he was being, he knew how Alex looked at him with pity every time the two giggled to each other. Luke was terrified about the possibility of Reggie leaving </em> <em> his </em> <em> their lives, he’d been through this before. Losing someone that he was in love with, he wasn’t sure that his heart could take it again.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Luke finished the song with the last chord progression, “<em> I got a heart rush, it ain't slowin' down.” </em></p><p>Reggie moved closer to Luke from the other side of the couch, gently taking the guitar and moving it to the side. </p><p>“You felt that way all this time didn’t you? Every girl I brought to meet you guys, every double date we went on?” Luke didn’t want to think about every time he longed to be in Reggie’s arms. His eyes started to tear up - fearing for what Reggie was going to say next.</p><p>“Please,” Luke whispered, “I can’t take another heartbreak right now.” He looked down, voice trembling with every word until he felt warmth. The most comforting warmth and pressure around him.</p><p>Reggie’s arms were wrapped around Luke’s neck and Luke leaned into the touch, both boys breaking at the physical affection. Reggie wanted to ask how long but he feared he already knew the answer, or worse - that Luke was in pain for longer, all of it caused by him.</p><p>Luke choked sobs muffled by Reggie’s shoulder, and Reggie’s silent cries being comforted as Luke held him tighter. </p><p>“We’re gonna be okay,” Reggie whispered, “We’re gonna get through this. <em> All of us </em>.” </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nick had been up all night reading articles on flowers, bouquets, and everything he could find so that when he finally made a bouquet for Reggie, it would be perfect, or at least he hoped would be perfect. </p><p>Nick had decided to leave the bunch of flowers on the doorstep of Reggie’s shop the next morning when he saw Reggie go into ‘Morning Glory’ for his usual coffee. </p><p>Nick walked up the shop, seeing the hand-painted sign <em> ‘Chrysanthemums’ </em> in long cursive lettering. He could imagine Reggie hunched over the sign, painting the letters in soft strokes, as his tongue poked out in concentration, a habit that Nick had noticed when Reggie was setting up flowers, with two pots in his hand, trying to decide where to place them.</p><p>Nick gently set the flowers on the step, the bouquet consisting of three different flowers, peonies, blue salvias, and pine flowers. </p><p>‘This should do it’, he thought as he ducked to the side of the store, into the alleyway, and out of sight at the sound of footsteps growing closer to the shop. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie returned to a surprise, a bouquet of flowers sitting on the dark grey step of his shopfront, for <em> him? </em> Who the fuck would be sending a florist flowers? When Reggie got a proper look he saw the three types that were mixed in it. Blue salvias, pine flowers, and peonies - I think of you, bashful, and humility all rolled into one, but all Reggie could think about was how badly the flowers were arranged, there was no order to the arrangement. </p><p>Reggie picked them out one by one and replaced them seeing a little card fly out. In small words written ‘From Nick.’ with little flowers hand-drawn in black ink along the length of the card.</p><p>‘Oh,’ He thought, a small blush rising to his cheeks. </p><p>Reggie looked around him hoping to see a glimpse of Nick, but he was nowhere to be seen, already back within the walls of Wicked Ink, getting ready for his next appointment.</p><p> </p><p>Reggie left the arrangement and coffee on the workbench in his shop, locking up again for the second time in the past twenty minutes and walking the short distance, past Morning Glory, and Très Chic, to Wicked Ink. </p><p>The closed sign was blinking on the window, but Reggie saw a flash of movement inside and tried the door handle, it twisting open, he inhaled and stepped inside.</p><p>“Sorry, we’re closed.” A female voice spoke, a woman he recognised from seeing  in Morning Glory, another tattoo artist. </p><p>“Uh, sorry, I’m here to see Nick?” He started, wringing his hands together. </p><p>“Do you have an appointment?” She questioned as she lent against the counter. </p><p>“Uh, no, bu-” </p><p>“Reg?” Nick stepped out from the back room, dressed in dark jeans and a navy hoodie, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. </p><p>“Hey.” He answered, voice wavering with awkwardness as he glanced at the blond. </p><p>“Can you give us a moment, Kayla?” He asked, offering a smile to the brunette before she nodded and went into the room Nick had just come from. “You got the flowers then.” </p><p>Reggie raised an eyebrow, “Hard not too, seeing you left them on my doorstep. How could you disappear for weeks and then think that was the way to start a conversation?” </p><p>Nick scratched at his head, looking away, “I just needed to get my head straight, before I saw you again.” </p><p>“Is it straight now?” He questioned. </p><p>The guitarist shrugged, stepping around the counter and crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at Reggie, “I mean, not really, not ever, but I knew I owed you an apology, for that night.” </p><p>Reggie nodded, “Yeah.” </p><p>“Just seeing Luke, it brought up a few memories I thought I’d forgotten, feelings. We ended on a ba-”</p><p>“Bad note?” Reggie supplied, “Luke told me.” </p><p>Nick’s attention went too Reggie, “You two caught up?” </p><p>Reggie nodded, a ghost of a smile on his face, “Yeah, we spoke about a few things, figured out where we stand.” </p><p>Nick swallowed thickly, gaze returning to the floor, “I’m glad.” </p><p>“You know,” Reggie started, “The flowers were nice, the arrangement on the other hand.” He glanced away, eyes wide. “I have some free time, after work today, if you wanted I could show you a few things?” </p><p>Nick found himself nodding before he could comprehend the situation, he wanted to spend time with Reggie, even if Luke had moved first and gotten him. “That sounds good, I have a client at two, but I should be done by five.” </p><p>“Great.” Reggie answered, “I’ll see you then, come by the shop.” </p><p> </p><p>“Every flower has a meaning.” Reggie started, trying not to focus on the way that Nick had his arms crossed over his chest, his muscles visible through the thin fabric of his shirt, “Which means that every bouquet symbolises something different.”</p><p>Nick nodded, he’d done some research on the flowers he’d given Reggie earlier in the day, “And the way you present them, does that make things different as well?” He questioned, leaning in close to Reggie as he watched his hands settling flowers in place. </p><p>Reggie cleared his throat at the closeness, feeling red spread up his neck, “Yeah.” He managed. </p><p>“It’s like a tattoo, everyone has a different meaning, even if you tattoo the same design on different people, it’s going to have a different significance.”</p><p>Reggie had never considered that about tattoos before, he’d always admired them from a distance, but wasn’t sure he’d ever commit to getting one, “Exactly,” He answered, tying a ribbon around the stems and altering the paper that surrounded the arrangement, “Here.” He turned, blinking at how close Nick was standing and pressing the bunch to his chest, “For you.” </p><p>Nick glanced down at the flowers, fingers brushing against Reggie’s as he took them into his hand and he smiled, “T-thanks.” </p><p>Reggie nodded, looking at the flowers and then to the ground, “I better get back to work,” He shifted on his feet, “Thanks for dropping by.” </p><p>Nick opened his mouth to say something before his mouth closed and he nodded, a tight smile pulling at his lips, “All good.” He answered, voice wavering, “I’ll see you around?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Reggie responded, smiling at the artist. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Reggie glanced up as Nick stood next to him, the both of them waiting for their coffees. </p><p>His eyes fell to the once clear patch of skin on Nick’s forearm, the area now wrapped with cling wrap, the dark lines of a flower visible through the plastic, “You got a new tattoo?” Reggie questioned, looking back up to Nick’s face. </p><p>Nick nodded, “From the bouquet you gave me the other day, I hadn’t seen a carnation or the mattho in-in-“</p><p>“Matthiola incana?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Nick blushed, “They were really interesting to sketch, and then this happened.” He motioned to his arm. </p><p>Reggie’s words caught in his throat, he was certain his cheeks were red. </p><p>“Do you like it?” Nick questioned, scratching gently at the tape that held the plastic flush against his skin. </p><p>The bassist found himself nodding before he could think, “I-I love it.” He blinked, stomach filling with butterflies, “They look great.” </p><p>Nick smiled, running his hand back through his hair, “Are you going to Carrie’s party?” He asked. </p><p>“Yeah, I think so. Are you?” </p><p>He laughed softly, nodding, “I think if I missed my best friend's birthday, she wouldn’t talk to me again.” He admitted. </p><p>‘Of course…” Reggie answered, voice wavering, “So, I guess I’ll see you there?” His gaze returned to the flowers on the tattooist’s arms, he wondered if Nick knew the individual meaning behind each flower. Matthiola incana for happiness and eternal beauty, carnation’s in any colour represented love, the lines on Nick’s arm weren’t filled with colour, he wondered if they were, what colour they’d be. </p><p>“I’ll see you there.” </p><p>Reggie nodded, coffee in hand as he stepped out of Morning Glory and back onto the street, Nick watching him through the window. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Flynn entered Carrie’s shop with her favorite frappuccino in hand, Flynn knew how hard she’d been working recently on a new client’s wedding dress, spending weeks on the project. The walls of Très Chic were a pastel pink with fake carnations strung along the ceiling and fairy lights that hung against the walls. It seemed magical, like something out of a Fairytale. </p><p>Then the actual princess appeared, Carrie emerged from the back wearing a cashmere sweater that fashionably slid off her shoulder, partially tucked into a short, pink pleated skirt that hugged her waist and thighs. Her high knee white socks with matching tennis shoes blended together, pearl earrings hung down from her ears, softly swinging as she walked. Bundles of cloth in her arms, she set them down in front of one of the pedestals. </p><p><em> ‘All someone could ever want, </em>’ Flynn thought, she cleared her throat - getting Carrie’s attention. </p><p>“Hey!” Flynn said with a little wave. </p><p>Carrie looked at her with an interested look, “Is that a-” </p><p>“-caramel frappuccino with 2 shots of toffee, one-shot mint, and one-shot hazelnut?” </p><p>Carrie looked at her with a smug smile “With-” she started, but Flynn wasn’t finished </p><p>“-an extra caramel drizzle.” Flynn said, with a confident grin. “Yes, yes it is.”</p><p>Carrie looked at her, laughing with a smile that made Flynn's stomach flutter.</p><p>“You, my Flynnagin are a treasure.” Flynn blushed at the compliment, and how Carrie called her ‘<em> My </em> Flynnagin’ even if she used her full name. </p><p>Carrie led Flynn to the pedestal, asking her to step up on it, “I do have something to ask you though, spin please.” Carrie looked at Flynn analyzing every part of her, talking and giving directions at the same time.</p><p>“What would that be?” Flynn asked, looking down to face Carrie, Carrie softly glared at her before softly moving Flynn’s head back up.</p><p>“Head up please,” Both girls were blushing at the small contact, “I was wondering if you’d like to come to my birthday party?” Flynn stopped moving, surprised at the question.</p><p>“Your birthday?” Flynn repeated.</p><p>”Yeah, I invited Reggie and Alex too, but I was wondering if you could come, uh,” Carrie paused, “as my date.” She finished, then suddenly her fingers moved along Flynn's waist, a measuring tape in hand. ”There, got your measurements! So, what do you say?” </p><p>Flynn stepped down, and slowly cupped Carrie’s face with one hand “I’d love to.” Flynn gave Carrie a peck on the lips before hurrying out, “Gotta get to work, text me the info!”</p><p>Carrie stood there as Flynn ran down the street, “Yeah, the info.” She whispered to herself, still going over the memory of Flynn’s lips on hers.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Nick had to admit that he’d been a little preoccupied with the current drama going on in his life, too busy to help Carrie organize her party, one thing he had promised was that his band would play a few songs, to make up for his absence.</p><p>It was that reason that when he arrived early at the venue, he glanced around, certain that he’d been here before, years prior. </p><p>He paused, setting down his guitar next to his feet and glancing towards the stage that he was playing on later that evening. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What he needed, more than anything, was a drink.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Carrie was working late, his physical therapy wasn’t progressing the way he wanted it to and a return to lacrosse was looking less and less likely. He wasn’t sure where he stood without lacrosse in his life or Luke.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He stepped into the venue, immediately walking towards the bar and ordering a bourbon, it wasn’t his usual drink, he usually preferred something lighter, but he needed something that’d make him feel something.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He lent on the bar, the stage out of his line of sight, his hand pausing as he brought his glass to his lips, his stomach twisting at a familiar voice crooning softly through the speakers of the venue.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It was a song he’d never heard before, so different from his usual repertoire, he slowly moved closer, not wanting to draw attention to himself.  </em>
</p><p>“Hold my breath and count to ten, while he rips my heart, I see thousand stars hold it in. No, I'll never love again, 'cause you made me a fool, now tell me, who's loving you?”</p><p>
  <em> Nick’s hand tightened around his glass at the view of Luke on a stool, guitar in hand, mouth pressed close to the microphone, eyes closed tightly as his fingers moved on the strings. </em>
</p><p>“And the world cries out tonight, like a howling wind piercing through my skin, I'll be alright, no, we'll never be again, oh 'cause I know someone is loving you, no, don't lie, I know that it's true.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Nick stepped out onto the street, tears falling free from his eyes, he thought that he’d been doing okay, he had Carrie, they’d been messing around, he thought that he was over this feeling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But seeing Luke, his lyrics so raw, exposing all of him to that room of strangers, it made him want to go to him, but that part of his life was supposed to be over, it had to be, he didn’t think he could live through another heartbreak. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He pushed his hand back through his hair, shaking his head as he went to take a step forward, almost taken out by someone on a skateboard.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Woah-” He breathed, blinking a few times, he’d only had one drink, surely he wasn’t drunk.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The skater grabbed their board from the ground, pulling off their helmet and allowing their long, dark hair to flow freely, “You okay?” He asked, eyes bright and a slight smirk on his features.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Yeah, I’m good.” Nick wiped at his eyes, “This wasn’t you,” He laughed a little awkwardly, motioning to his tears.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You okay?” A familiar voice sounded next to him. </p><p>Nick turned to his drummer standing next to him, carrying in one of the many bags that they needed to set up properly, “I’m good, just memories.’ He smiled. </p><p>Willie nodded, moving past him and towards the stage, “Are you just going to stand there, or give us a hand?” </p><p>“Giving you a hand.” Nick nodded, turning back to the entrance to help the others move the instruments into the venue. </p><p> </p><p>Nick glanced over, seeing Reggie and Luke next to the bar, Luke’s hand on Reggie’s hip, a smile shared between the two of them. </p><p>He thought that he’d figured things out with the both of them, that he wasn’t going to be left broken-hearted again, but here they were, at his best friend's birthday party touching and flirting, acting like Nick hadn’t kissed either of them in the past few weeks. </p><p>He swallowed thickly, looking at Willie, “I can’t do this.” </p><p>Willie turned to look at him, “You can, you’re fine.”</p><p>“I’m not fine, I was fine before I knew Luke was going to be here.” </p><p>He frowned, looking in the direction that Nick’s eyes were focused on, “That’s Luke?” He questioned, watching the brunet from across the room, “If you’re worried about him coming over here, I can talk to Carrie.” He motioned towards the birthday girl who was mingling with her guests. </p><p>Nick shook his head, “Fuck, no, it’s not about that,” He gave Willie a pained look, “The setlist, most of the songs are about him, he’s going to know as soon as he hears them.” </p><p>“We could change the set?” Willie offered, glancing back to Nick, “Remember when we played Black Adder with no setlist? We rocked it.” </p><p>Nick nodded, feeling a little breathless, his heart racing, this was the worst time to be on the verge of a panic attack. </p><p>Willie pressed forward, hands resting on Nick’s shoulders and looked at him, “You’re fine, this isn’t a big deal.” </p><p>He nodded again, trying to listen to the words and agree with them. </p><p>“We start with <em> For Baltimore </em> , go into <em> Carolina </em> , <em> Monsters </em> , and finish with <em> Thanks to You </em>. It’s a short set, Nick, we get through it and I’ll feed you shots the rest of the night.” </p><p>That didn’t sound like the worst plan, he nodded for a third time, glancing towards the small stage, “Alright.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Reggie lent into Luke easily, smiling at the casual contact, “I thought Nick would be here,” He breathed, turning his head and glancing around the venue, looking for the tattooed blond. </p><p>“I’m sure he’ll turn up.” Luke reassured the bassist, glancing up at the sound of a guitar strumming, “I didn’t realize that Carrie booked a band.” </p><p>Reggie nodded, taking a sip of his Pepsi, “I think she asked us originally, but Flynn said no, didn’t want us to play, something about drinking too much and enjoying the party, not wanting to deal with our drama?” He smiled. </p><p>Luke shook his head with a small smile, “We’re hardly dramatic.” </p><p>“Uh, I think that’s where you’re wrong, we’re incredibly dramatic, I don’t blame her.” </p><p>Luke went to open his mouth in response, a sharp whited reply at the ready, cut off by the sound of a familiar voice filling the speakers of the venue. </p><p>“<em> Mayday situation overload, I’m restless, obsessed with your future. And all my worries they don't bother you, collected, you render me useless, but I carry on </em>,” </p><p>“You okay?” Reggie questioned Luke's silence. </p><p>Luke turned towards the stage, glancing at the four-person band that was taking up the space, a familiar blond fronting the band, guitar in hand and mouth pressed to the microphone. </p><p>“<em> Right now, I think that you think that I'm half drunk, searching for something of substance, casually dropping a line, designed to keep you next to me </em>,” </p><p>“Is that Nick?” Reggie asked, pressing close to Luke’s arm, “I didn’t know he was in a band.” </p><p>Luke nodded his head, it was one of the things they’d discussed at the coffee shop when they’d met up, he just hadn’t expected to see them, to see <em> him </em>, here and now. </p><p>“<em> I bet you never thought you would fall again, so much for keeping this, just friends, shut up and kiss me now. And we carry on </em>,”</p><p>Luke’s mouth went dry, the lyrics a reminder of a previous conversation, had Nick written this recently? </p><p>
  <em> “I don't wanna say goodnight, the city comes alive, when we're together, why can't Thursday last forever, I don't wanna say goodnight, I've never been so sure, just do it for the memories, do it for Baltimore,” </em>
</p><p>“<em> And do it for me </em>.” The guitarist pulled back from the mic, reaching for the drink down at his feet and taking a sip before returning to the microphone, “We’re Calamity, thanks for listening and happy birthday to my best friend, Carrie, this one's for you.”</p><p>Nick adjusted his guitar, the sound ringing through the speakers as bass started in the background, <em> “She’s got a family in Carolina, so far away, but she says I remind her of home, feeling oh so far from home.”  </em></p><p>Luke glanced to where Carrie was standing in the crowd, he was surprised at Nick’s revelation the other day that the two of them had dated, but on the other hand, he knew that Nick had hardly ever been single. It’d been Dylan, then him, and then Carrie, if he hadn’t have been kissed by Nick on two different occasions within the past month, he would have presumed he was with someone else.</p><p>“<em> She’s got a book for every situation, gets into parties without invitations, how could you ever turn her down? There’s not a drink that I think could sink her, how would I tell her that she’s all I think about? Well, I guess she just found out.”  </em></p><p>Nick glanced down at the birthday girl, winking at her before his attention returned to his guitar, he watched the way Carrie laughed and leant into Flynn, he wanted Nick to look at him like that. </p><p>
  <em> “She’s a good girl, she’s such a good girl, she’s a good girl, she feels so good.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I met her once and wrote a song about her, I wanna scream, yeah, I wanna shout it out, and I hope she hears me now.”  </em>
</p><p>Nick took a step back from the microphone, letting his guitar hang at his waist before he looked over to the side, where Flynn was standing, he motioned for him to come up and join him, “Enough from us, for the moment.” He smiled, stepping aside when Flynn awkwardly stepped onto the stage and into the spot Nick had been in. </p><p>“Hey,” She waved a little, glancing around at the people, “It’s weird, being up here without the rest of my band,” Flynn smiled, her nose scrunching, “But I thought it was better I do this one alone.” </p><p>The music started when Nick turned on the player, stepping off the stage and moving to stand next to Carrie. </p><p>“What’s going on?” The other blonde questioned once he was standing next to her. </p><p>Nick shook his head, keeping silent as Flynn started. </p><p> </p><p>Flynn had arrived at the party early per Carrie’s request for whatever reason. The moment she arrived, she was rushed into a dressing room and sat down with a face full of Carrie. “Thank god you’re here! I was worried you wouldn’t make it on time to change and...” </p><p>Flynn looked at Carrie as she was pacing, she had on a sleeveless dress with a lace corset. Her curls were done to perfection with gold eyeshadow and long natural lashes. Her lips were so tempting, pouty and bright where Flynn wanted to make them swollen and messy after the party. </p><p>“Here you go! Do you like it?” </p><p>Zoning back in, Flynn noticed the matching dress Carrie held up, except it was a dark blue with a little headset accessory on the side. It was amazing, Flynn wanted to wrap her arms around Carrie in joy but she couldn’t get a word out. Instead she just nodded with the biggest grin.</p><p>Once Flynn was dressed she set up her turntable for later. Her turntable was easy, and light, something she could let loose on - with the guys it was the best feeling in the world to perform but that was adrenaline while this was <em> freedom </em>. It was getting close to the end and Flynn didn’t want to miss her chance, now or never. </p><p>She glanced over at Carrie and Nick, thankful that he’d introduced her before she started. </p><p>“<em> All I, all I ever wanted, was a dollar and a chance, find, find what I'm made of, alright! </em> ” Flynn bent down to be level with Carrie, looking into her eyes. “ <em> So can we talk for a minute? Stop for a minute. All I wanna do is you! </em>” Flynn saw Carrie's blush rise and spread from her cheeks to the tips of her ears.</p><p><em> “My love looks better on you, My love looks better on you. Promise you baby, Promise you baby </em>,” Flynn held Carrie’s hand in her own, finishing the song, lifting the mic from her face and leaning in.</p><p> </p><p>Nick moved to switch his guitar, moving from electric to acoustic for the next song, glancing down at Carrie who was standing off to the side of the stage, pressed close against Flynn, he was glad at least one of them was getting what they wanted. </p><p>“<em> Why do all the monsters come out at night? Why do we sleep where we want to hide? Why do I run back to you, like I don't mind if you fuck up my life? </em>” He strummed at the guitar, mouth pressed close to the microphone. </p><p><em> “I’m addicted to the way you hurt, the way you contradict me, I swear everything look worse at night, I think I'm overthinking, I don't care who I might hurt along the way, I'm fuckin' sinking into every word, I don't care if you're lyin' when I'm drinking so, tell me pretty lies, look me in my face. Tell me that you love me, even if it’s fake. You can lead me on and leave these questions in my sheets, I’m under it, I made my bed and I’m still, </em>”</p><p>Nick opened his eyes, pushing his hand back through his hair at the small break between chords, his eyes settling on the pair that were standing at the bar, drinks in hand and eyes set on him, he hadn’t seen Luke since he’d come back to his apartment, and his arm itched at the recent tattoo he’d gotten for Reggie. </p><p>
  <em> “Thinkin' about you, you're in my head, even without you, I still feel dead. Why do I run back to you, like I don't mind if you fuck up my life?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Willie dragged Nick to the bar once their set was over, the sound of whatever music Carrie had picked loud through the speakers. The skater ordered a bottle of vodka from the bartender with two shot glasses. </p><p>Willie looked at Nick, grinning, “You ready to get drunk?” </p><p>Nick grabbed the bottle straight up and took a poured out two shots, not wasting any time before he downed his first shot, watching Willie expectantly as the alcohol burned his throat. </p><p>“Completely,” Nick answered. </p><p>The two went back and forth pouring shots, both of them too competitive for their own good. </p><p>When Carrie passed out her birthday cake, Flynn by her side, the two had managed through over half of the bottle, feeding each other bites of the vanilla pink goodness between shots. </p><p>“You know, kissing burns six point four calories a minute.” Nick took a bite from the fork Willie was pushing against his mouth, trying to get the guitarist to eat it, Nick gave Willie a wink, “Wanna work out?” </p><p>Willie let out a fit of intoxicated giggles before smirking back, taking their shared fork into his mouth, “You couldn’t handle me, even if I came with instructions.” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luke’s hand was gripping the glass, knuckles white as he glared at the long haired boy Nick was shamelessly flirting with at the bar. He glanced back at Carrie who was way too busy with Flynn to even notice what was going on. </p><p>Luke was slightly buzzed, he knew that, but all he was focusing on was the fact that Nick had just sung <em> three </em> songs about him on stage, and now? He was flirting with a random boy, who happened to be the drummer in his band, and that boy had his hands around his Nick, and was smiling with his beady little eyes at him. Luke wanted to go up there and take Nick away and out of the situation.</p><p>Luke did have one good thing, one <em> great </em> thing, Reggie. Reggie was by his side, holding his hand, but he too was glaring at the pair. His eyes furrowed in the <em> cutest </em> way, Luke just wanted to kiss him senseless. They both wanted Nick, and both wanted each other, and he was sure they were both wondering the same thing, ‘What did Nick want?’</p><p>Luke waved down Alex, who was in a pink tux, he’d cleaned up rather nicely. Luke leaned against Alex when he stopped near them, the blond could tell that Luke was tipsy, “Can you do me a solid?” He pointed to the pair across the room, “Break that shit up?” </p><p>Reggie nodded in agreement, wide eyed but otherwise serious look on his face. Alex gave the two a nod before approaching the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Alex! My blond brother!” Nick exclaimed when he noticed the taller blond approaching them, a grin on his face, “You’re looking sharp.”</p><p>“Thanks, who’s your friend here?” Alex saw Nick’s eyes brighten as he swung an arm around Alex, causing him to bend over to meet Nick’s height.</p><p>“This William, is the best blond around, other than me… and Carrie, okay the third best blond around! The best drummer though,” He paused, glancing to Willie, <em> the drummer in his band </em>, “Equal best?” </p><p>Willie laughed and looked at Alex, “So we both like to bang things, mind if I bang you?” </p><p>Alex tried to say something, his cheeks bright red - sputtering out intelligent noises - but Nick answered first, “You can’t,” He blinked, “I’m sorry, but you’re mine! Don’t go banging other bands without me!”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Willie responded with a shrug, “I’m just not into guitarists anymore.” He gave Alex a knowing look before he took him by the arm and led him over to one of the closest seats, sitting next to him when they were several paces away from Nick.</p><p>Nick’s pout was evident when he saw what was going on, “Are you cheating on me?” He asked.</p><p>Willie looked at Nick, then to Alex, and back to Nick, “Yep, he does blond better than you.” Willie smiled sweetly. </p><p>Nick scoffed at that, “I <em> invented </em>blond, thank you very much! I-” Nick was about to go into a tangent when hands came at his waist and turned him around.</p><p>“Hey!” Nick shifted, trying to move away from the arm, then he realised who’s arm it was and he wrapped his fingers around Luke’s wrist, pulling him off of his waist, fighting against the touch until two different hands grabbed his face. Reggie’s hands. </p><p>“Hey, hey, relax. We got you.” Nick looked into Reggie’s dark brown eyes, they reminded him of the soil that he used for his plants, and his pale face looked like the white daffodils at the front of his shop.</p><p>“How can I relax when I just sang about <em> him </em> , in front of <em> him </em>?” He motioned to Luke, relaxing into Reggie’s touch, his hands moving to Reggie’s waist and pulling him closer while he let the bassist hold his head as he tried to not look at Luke, just focusing on how Reggie’s hair fell into his face.</p><p>Luke took a deep breath and grabbed Nick’s hand, the blond lacing their fingers together at the contact, “Come on, I’ll take you to my place, you’re too drunk to manage getting home yourself.” Luke was slowly remembering the kind of drunk Nick was, it had been years since he’d seen the blond intoxicated, but he was his own label of drunk.</p><p>First, there was flirty Nick, which seemed to have passed with Willie, but now, it only got worse.</p><p> </p><p>The three had left the venue, Reggie sitting in the driver's seat, he was a lightweight, any drop of alcohol and he’d be gone for the night, which meant he had ended up the designated driver.</p><p>In the back seat, Nick was touching Luke’s face in utter fascination, poking at his thumb pad, fluffing his hair, using him as a pillow. “I missed this,” He muttered, pressing his face to Luke’s neck and inhaling, “I missed you.” He continued, voice low. </p><p>Nick pulled back enough to look at Luke’s face, bringing his hand up to run his fingers over his skin, the lyrics slipping from his tongue, <em> “I don't care if you're lyin' when I'm drinking so, tell me pretty lies, look me in my face. Tell me that you love me, even if it’s fake. </em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em> not </em>drunk, I swear, officer!” Nick mumbled with a small laugh, leaning against Reggie, trying to get out of his grasp once they got out of the car. </p><p>Reggie laughed breathlessly, pulling Nick back to him. </p><p>“Do that again.” Nick commented and turned to him, eyes wide as he stared, a smile pulling at his lips. </p><p>Reggie shook his head, “Do what?” He asked, matching Nick’s smile, “Grab you?"</p><p>“I was talking about your laugh,” Reggie’s cheeks turned pink, “But you if you wanna grab me again, bring handcuffs next time, Luke knows <em> all </em> about them.” Nick smirked, glancing over to the brunet. “May even still have them.” He added, leaning in against Reggie. </p><p>Luke shook his head, cheeks red as he motioned towards the entrance of the building, “Come on, you dorks.” </p><p>Nick pressed in close, voice low as he sang to Reggie, <em> “Violets, pine cones, petals and leaves under our feet, we walk along the trail alone, just you and me baby. I’m not stringing you along, just follow me.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Nick stumbled up the steps ahead of Luke and Reggie, adamant that he could climb the steps by himself, holding onto the handrail tightly by the third flight. </p><p>“I am very capable of walking, and I do not need help!” Nick pulled back from Luke’s hands when he felt them enclose around his waist, “Stop,” He complained, glancing backwards and making it up the last few steps until they reached his door, “There’s too many stairs.” He commented, resting against the wall and tilting his head back, exposing his neck, as he caught his breath. </p><p>Luke licked his lips looking at Nick’s lip ring and open neck, Nick may or may not know what he was doing but he knew he was affecting Luke in <em> some way. </em></p><p>Nick glanced over to Luke, raising an eyebrow at him and smirking, “You alright, Luke?” He asked, tilting his head a little as him and Reggie climbed the last two steps. </p><p>Reggie moved to take Nick’s hand, waiting for Luke to unlock the door to his apartment, instead Nick used the leverage to pull Reggie close to him and turn them, so the bassist’s back was flush against the wall. </p><p>“Hey.” Nick grinned, pressing his nose against Reggie’s throat before he pressed a kiss to his pale skin. Reggie made a small involuntary moan, then a small string of coughs trying to cover up the noise.</p><p>Luke didn’t respond but <em> something </em>in him did, and that something was making it really hard to be in jeans at the moment. A blush was evident on his face as he tried to interrupt the two.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we maybe-uh get inside?” Nick turned to him, keeping an arm on Reggie. Looking at Luke up and down before his eyes settled on the issue.</p><p>“You wanna get those handcuffs?” He winked, feeling Reggie’s hands move up under his shirt.</p><p>Luke swallowed hard as he tried to calm down in more ways than one, he nodded silently and unlocked the door to his apartment. </p><p>Nick kept his hands on Reggie as they stepped into the apartment, slipping his hands under Reggie’s shirt and pulling it off over his head, his lips returning to the bassist's neck and shoulders once the item of clothing was on the floor. </p><p>Luke pulled Nick off of Reggie, swiftly grabbing his wrists and pinning them over his head against the wall.</p><p>“Not yet, that’s not how the rules work, remember?”</p><p>Nick’s eyes widened at the touch, his pupils dilating, tongue flicking out over his lips and piercing before he nodded, breathless. </p><p>“Rules?” Reggie questioned, eyes as wide as Nick’s as he watched Luke pin the blond. </p><p>“I, uh,” Nick blinked, managing to draw his attention away from Luke who was <em> so </em> close to him, and looked at Reggie, he opened his mouth to speak, words cut off by Luke. </p><p>“Nothing you need to worry about,” He looked back at Nick and smirked, voice low, “Yet.” He added, leaning in and nipping at his neck. </p><p>Nick knocked his head back against the wall, eyes closed, wishing and wanting to be touched more, “Reg.” He breathed, only having to wait a few moments before he felt the bassist lean in next to him, lips pressing against his throat, just as Nick had done to him earlier. </p><p>“Wait,” Reggie said, stopping his movements, lips pausing on Nick’s throat, the two boys looked at him, “I don’t wanna start this, if we don’t know what <em> this </em>,” He pointed his finger to all of them “is, right?” Luke nodded in agreement and soon Nick did too.</p><p>Luke went to get some bottles of water and some aspirin to sober him and Nick up as the bassist put his shirt back on, the three boys settling on the couch.</p><p>Nick lent back against the couch, taking a few large sips of water, closing his eyes, the room hadn’t been spinning before when he'd had hands on him, “I don’t think I’m ever going to be sober enough for this conversation.” He admitted with a small groan. </p><p>Nick swallowed the pills that Luke had given him, before resting his head on Reggie’s shoulder, trying to make the spinning stop, using physical contact. </p><p>“Ditto to that,” Luke mumbled, he was laying with his back against the arm of the chair, feet on Reggie’s lap. </p><p>“Well, I like you,” Nick pointed to Reggie, “and you.” Nick pointed to Luke, the alcohol in his system giving him the courage he needed.</p><p>Luke leaned in, and nervously opened his mouth to speak, “Well, we know what we want,” Luke nodded his head to Reggie, looking back at Nick, “But what do <em> you </em> want?”</p><p>Nick looked at him, Luke's puppy eyes were dialed up, his lower lip out in the <em> cutest </em>little pout, his fingers fiddling as his eyes flickered from Nick, to somewhere in the room and back to Nick in a nervous manner.</p><p>Nick glanced down at his hands, lifting his head up off Reggie’s shoulder and inhaling, “I, uh, can you give me a moment?” He asked the both of them, getting to his feet and pointing towards Luke’s open bedroom door, “Bathroom through here?” He asked, moving once he’d received an answer from Luke. </p><p>Nick made his way to the bathroom, hand sliding along the wall for support, room spinning. Once he got through the door, he grabbed the porcelain, hunching over it. The nausea came in full effect as Nick’s dry heaving came to a sickening vomit, leaving him a foul taste of alcohol and bile in his mouth.</p><p>He closed his eyes at the feeling of cool hands settling on his neck and tried to shrug them off, “I’m fine,” He mumbled, voice low, his stomach feeling better now that it was empty, the pressure gone. </p><p>“I know.” Reggie answered, moving to join Nick on the floor, their legs touching, handing him the bottle of water that he’d left behind on the couch, “but I’m not, can I hug you?”</p><p>Nick sighed, taking the bottle and a sip, rinsing his mouth before he leaned his head down. He nodded and shifted towards Reggie, wrapping his arms around the bassist and inhaling, there was something comforting about Reggie’s arms that calmed him down, “You’re not okay?” He mumbled against his neck. </p><p>Reggie rested his chin on-top of Nick’s head, “Now, I am. Thank you.”</p><p>The two sit like that for a while until Reggie feels soft snores coming from Nick, subcounsciously snuggling in further. Reggie shifted slowly, careful not to wake him up as he slid his arm under Nick’s legs. Picking him up bridal style and taking him to the bedroom, and laying him down next to Luke, Reggie wormed his way in between the two, head on Luke’s chest and Nick pressed against his back. </p><p> </p><p>Nick must have pulled his hoodie off throughout the night and had ended up in his t-shirt, the feeling of someone tracing the inked lines on his arms gently. He blinked, shifting closer to the warm body next to him, inhaling the familiar floral scent that surrounded the bassist, “Hey.” He muttered. </p><p>“S-sorry if I woke you.” </p><p>Nick shook his head, “You didn’t, it’s fine.” He answered, feeling Reggie push closer against him and another hand settle on his waist. </p><p>“Hey.” Luke’s voice came, a sound that Nick hadn’t woken up to in years, it felt jarring and <em> right, </em> both at the same time. </p><p>Nick shifted, his shirt hot and dirty from the party last night, he tried to take it off while staying underneath Reggie, but failing miserably. </p><p>Reggie moved to try and help him, but Nick swatted his hands, “No, I can do this myself, no helping, mister.” He mumbled, half asleep and hungover. After a few minutes of sleepy struggle he gave up, and huffed, letting his head fall back onto Reggie’s chest. </p><p>Reggie’s hands returned to under Nick’s shirt, sliding it up over his chest, just enough so the shirt could be pulled free, the full extent of his tattoos now on show. With all the moving around, Luke had properly woken up, with a certain lack of warmth in his arms. He mumbled, distressed as his arms patted the bed around him, looking for Reggie. Once he felt Reggie’s leg, his hand followed up to his waist and hooked around it, and pulled Reggie towards him so his back was pressed to Luke’s chest. </p><p>Reggie yelped at the sudden movement, but quickly relaxed.</p><p>Luke’s face snuggled into Reggie’s hair as Reggie held Nick’s hand, reaching from across the bed. Reggie traced Nick’s wrist, the flower’s that decorated it calmed him as he went from the outline, to the petals, to the inside details of folds, and creases.</p><p>“Does it hurt?” Reggie questioned, redness still surrounding the fresh lines of ink, the area slowly starting to scab.</p><p>Nick shook his head, pressing in close to Reggie, the three of them only taking up half of the bed, “It’s fine,” He answered, exhaling, “Last night's kind of fuzzy,” He admitted, voice low, “Did I miss anything important?” </p><p>Reggie stopped smiling, his eyes widening and he looked down in disappointment, “No, nothing important.” He whispered, then got a sharp kick from Luke.</p><p>Luke faced them, head still resting in the crook of Reggie’s neck, ”Don’t lie!” He whined, scooting them closer to Nick’s end of the bed.</p><p>“Not lying-” </p><p>Luke interrupted him, “I <em> said </em> don’t lie!” </p><p>Reggie nervously looked to Nick, “Well, we kind of did some stuff, it doesn’t matter now, you forgot.”</p><p>Nick laughed softly, pulling Reggie in closer to him, stealing him from Luke “I don’t think I could ever forget<em> that. </em>” He smiled fondly against Reggie’s chest, “Those sounds you made were adorable.” </p><p>Reggie went red, starting from his neck all the way up to his ears. “O-oh, th-those were just uh,” Nick got closer, pressing a kiss to his neck before he bit down gently, pressure ghosting over the skin he’d just kissed. </p><p>Reggie made a small noise, his hand shooting up to cover his mouth. </p><p>Nick grabbed his wrist, pulling it away, “Luke, wanna help me hear those adorable sounds again?” </p><p>Luke nodded and grabbed Reggie’s other arm, both boys pinning him down. </p><p>“Well, what if we-” Reggie’s protest got drowned out by his own moan when Luke suddenly started sucking at his neck, Nick joined in tracing Reggie’s collar bone, pressing his lips gently against the skin before biting. Reggie was helpless, pinned down and falling apart at the two boys teasing and toying with him. </p><p>Nick pulled at Reggie’s shirt, wanting to feel more of him, “Luke, shirt.” Luke lifted from Reggie’s neck and the two boys practically gave Reggie whiplash when taking it off. </p><p>Reggie’s hair was ruffled and swept upwards making him look as adorable as ever, Nick kissed him, hard and rough, <em> wanting </em>. Reggie felt his lip ring against his mouth, pushing into his lips as Nick’s tongue tried to enter at the same time. Luke started kissing up Reggie’s neck and along his jaw, then pressing on to his mouth with Nick, all three of their tongues joining in, trying to explore each other’s mouth as much as possible, continuing like that until Nick was practically on Reggie’s lap. </p><p>Reggie grabbed Nick’s waist, gently pushing Luke away and flipped him and Nick, the blond’s eyes widening at the change of position, “That was fun and all, but maybe we should have breakfast before we almost have sex.” </p><p>Nick looked at Reggie with a smug smile, “I’ll eat you for breakfast-” </p><p>“Ditto!” Luke joined in.</p><p>Reggie looked at the two with wide eyes, his cheeks burning up, “Well-wait, no, breakfast first! Having sex on an empty stomach is bad for you.” Reggie tried to argue. </p><p>“I think sex is actually very good for you, regardless of stomach contents.” Luke whispered, Reggie was fumbling with words. </p><p>“Do you not think it’s good, Reg?” Nick’s hands settled on his waist. </p><p>Reggie looked at the two before settling on slowly sliding off of Nick, and scrambling for the door. </p><p>“Knew we should have gotten the handcuffs.” Luke whispered to Nick once Reggie was far enough. </p><p>Nick shook his head with a small smile, climbing from the bed and moving after Reggie, “Reg?” He called, picking up a shirt of Luke’s that was on the floor and pulling it over his head, not surprised at the lack of sleeves. </p><p>To Nick’s surprise Reggie was taking food out of Luke’s fridge and <em> actually </em> making breakfast. Cracking eggs into a bowl, a pan on the stove, and bread stacked up on a plate. He was humming a tune while stirring. </p><p>“Whatcha making?” Nick asked, Reggie looked up to see who it was coming from, until he actually saw Nick. His whisking stopped all together as he just took Nick in, his arms bare, tattoos decorating his skin.</p><p>“Um, w-well,” A second more of Nick smirking at him before he started working again, “Just some french toast!”</p><p>Luke came out with a big sweater on, the sleeves were long and reached to his fingertips and the rest to his mid thigh. He looked adorable, not some cocky lead guitarist, but someone you’d see in a Hallmark Christmas movie, who’d be a boy from a small town that owned a Christmas tree farm or a coffee shop, subconsciously wooing the main character.</p><p>Reggie wanted to be that main character.</p><p>He glanced back at Nick, watching the way he leant against the counter and looked at Luke, a small smile filling his features at the sight of the vocalist, the expression involuntary. </p><p>He wanted that too, he wanted Nick to look at him like that. He wanted Nick to stare back at him, with his hair sticking up and Luke’s shirt hanging off him, the sleeve holes so big he could see the tattoos along his ribcage. Reggie looked back to his mixture quickly remembering his french toast and getting back to it until he had a nice stack. He placed it on the counter and watched as Luke and Nick wasted no time digging in.</p><p>“Hey! I cooked breakfast, I deserve some!” </p><p>Luke looked at Reggie with a gleam in his eyes as he got closer.</p><p>“Luke, don’t.” Reggie knew that look, he placed his hands behind him, leaning back on the counter, “Stop.” </p><p>Luke placed his hands next to Reggie’s with a piece of French toast in his mouth. “Don’t stop?” He mumbled around the bread. Luke got closer and held the piece at Reggie’s mouth. </p><p>Reggie glared at him, “Only cause I’m hungry and you have no self control.” Reggie took a bite, humming as the sweet taste flooded his mouth. Luke finished the piece and let Reggie free, hopping on to the countertop.</p><p>“I think we all need to talk, I want this to be something more,” Reggie looked at Nick and motioned him over. “All of us, and I know we kind of talked about it last night but-” </p><p>Nick cut him off with a kiss. “I want that too, and I am pretty sure Luke does also?” </p><p>Both of them looked at him, Nick’s eyes expecting, while Reggie’s were nervous, “Of course I want that, I have two hands for a reason don’t I?” Luke replied, he hopped down and swung an arm around each of his boys, “We all just work better in three.” </p><p>Reggie and Nick laughed as they leaned against him, enjoying the moment.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Reggie walked past the gate, a bouquet of flowers in his hands as he was holding back tears while walking along the path. Luke’s guitar was strapped on his back, slightly bouncing against him as he walked further down the plot. He reached at the very end where the grass was dry and dying, two plots set out next to each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chrysanthemum Lottie 1933 - 2016 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The most courageous woman who gave everything and everyone in her life something special. She helped him through home and took him in as her own son. The mother Reggie never got to have past the age of 5. He remembers going to public gardens with her,  and how she taught him the piano, and cooking for spring picnics. Her patching up the cuts and bruises from his dad, the nights where they stayed up, Reggie’s head on her lap as they drank tea. When she died it was the hardest moment of his life but she helped him even after her death. She gave him the money to open the shop, money to get away from his dad and sent letters to the CPS about everything. During her time alive, Reggie had always begged her not to, his only family was in Canada and he had never met them before, some guy named Ray with two kids. </p><p>Reggie placed the flowers on top of the head stone.</p><p>When she died Reggie’s grief was long, three years of crying at night felt like two weeks, he would break down every time he made a cup of tea or sat at the piano with his fingers resting on the keys. Since he was only sixteen when she died, he was sent to a foster home, at school he had met Flynn and Alex and they helped him through it. It was never the same but now, with Luke and Nick he could feel the hole slowly healing. </p><p> </p><p>Reggie placed the guitar in his lap, placing his fingers onto the strings, using Nick’s pick to strum the chords.</p><p>“<em> I found a little pot, took it in the kitchen. Filled it with some dirt, planted a chrysanthemum,  </em></p><p>
  <em> And you should've seen how it turned my mood to yellow, It turned my mood to yellow in a day.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reggie had watched over the plant every day, making sure petals didn't wilt, or that it had enough nutrients. Every day before and after school he would sit at the window sill of his shared bedroom and watch it, read next to it, talk about his day like he used to with Mrs. Lottie. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So I drove out to the middle. Of nowhere and I turn little, as I stare up at the stars in the sky.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And these heavens erase, any worries I face if I look up once in a while.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reggie had been in the home for about six months when he snuck out the window, climbing up the tree. He wasn’t running away, he didn’t have anyone to go to. He settled for lying on the roof, looking up at the stars and across the rooftops, seeing the lights of porches and gardens in the front lawns. Mentally judging at how poorly they put the fertilizer in and how the pots they used leaked and gave no long-term support for the plants. He stayed that way until the soft light of the sun came up, shining down on the morning dew of the grass. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And it goes to show that there's a natural way, Of healing what we're feeling inside. It goes to show that before we prescribe, We should first try a simple smile.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Reggie looked into the mirror, Mrs. Lottie behind him. Reggie was five when he met her, his mom had just died and he couldn’t deal with being home. She had found him on the steps of her house and brought him in. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “The first step to healing is first, having someone. You kiddo, you have me. One of the happiest of t moments in life is when you find out how to deal with stuff you can’t change. Here,” Mrs. Lottie turned around and grabbed a flower from the vase at the table. She placed the flower behind his ear.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s a chrysanthemum, it means happiness, and joy. Loyalty. Flowers can die, while happiness can go.” Mrs. Lottie bent down and held his hand. “ But if you plant just the smallest amount of a flower, it can grow back. I think the way we can bring back happiness is to start with a simple smile. Once we get that, the rest is easy.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reggie ended the song with a sad smile, she helped him through his mother’s death. It felt right to put them next to each other.</p><p>The plot right next to Mrs. Lottie’s was older, small cracks at the bottom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Rachel Peters 1978 - 2005 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Reggie’s mom was beautiful, her dark hair reached to her waist in perfect curls, her pale skin was soft and gentle. Her eyes were brown, but the kind that smiled and you could sink into the warmth. They reminded people of cozy fires or the sky when it was at the crack of dawn, it was the brown that would make you think of an old grandfather clock and books with dust on them, or sparklers, how everything around them was dark and they brought small specs of light to the world. </p><p>Reggie vividly remembers how she would read him to bed every night, his favourite book, Chrysanthemum by Kevin Henkes. They found it at a garage sale for only two dollars, the spine was worn out, and the pages had wrinkles in them, but it looked perfect to him. The words of the little girls who bullied her made him mad every time, but it was his favourite book because at the end everyone wanted to be like her. How the teacher stood up for her and named her child Chrysanthemum. It was the only thing he still had from his childhood home, the book still on his nightstand and he would read it every so often. </p><p>Chrysanthemums brought him joy since day one, they had to be strong to survive the fall, and they stood out with their bright colours while most died off in the fall, they preserved. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Three years later </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“<em> Break me off a piece of that, and mix it in with a little wine, with someone warm and smart, I guess, with a heart in first and a soul behind </em> .” Luke’s voice cut clear through The Orpheum, the crowd hanging on every lyric and note that was played. “ <em> And I won’t give in, ‘cause I wanna try again.”  </em></p><p>It felt weird, listening to a song that he’d helped write being played by someone else in a venue this large, but he was watching the two that he loved doing it, and he was thrilled. </p><p><em> Calamity </em> had been their support act, playing several songs while the other band got ready and hyping up the crowd that had slowly trickled into the venue. </p><p>It had felt unreal, being the opening act for his partner’s band, sneaking a kiss in between finishing his set and them starting theirs. </p><p>Nick grinned at the start of Alex on the drums, Reggie’s bass coming in and filling the venue, the people in the crowd starting to smile and dance to the upbeat song. </p><p>“<em> There will be no years of silence in the shadow of regret, I won’t let it so betray me, though my soul got used to it, I will look at love as more than just an instrument of pain, and will give myself completely to the moving and the strange </em>,” </p><p>“<em> ‘Cause I wanna overcome, and try to love someone </em>,” </p><p>Nick looked from Luke to Reggie, finding the bassist’s eyes already set on him as he started to sing his verse, “<em> I will not spend the years depleted of my willingness to try, it won’t hurt this was forever, it ain’t worth the overtime, I’m not looking for redemption nor some shadow kind of bliss, lay me down and kiss me deeply, show me everything I missed.”  </em></p><p>Reggie moved his fingers on his bass with ease, pulling his hand free to run his fingers back through his hair, “<em> I haven’t had enough, and I wanna love someone. I will not hurt like this forever, I’m responding to the call, while there’s speakers in the outfield blasting out my favourite song, I will not play this out discreetly, it is real and unashamed, I am human now and terrified, but want it all the same </em>.”</p><p>Reggie let his bass hang at his waist, reaching out his hand and offering it to Nick who was standing in the wing, surrounded by others who had come to see them play, Carrie, Willie. </p><p>“Come on,” He motioned with his head, unable to be heard over the music, he grabbed the blond’s hand and pulled him onto the stage, leading him to his microphone and motioned for him to sing. </p><p>“<em> I let bad love betray me once, but I was barely out of high school then, and I guess I fear the same results, that none will take me as I am </em> .” He glanced over to Reggie, then Luke, smiling wide as he pressed back to the microphone, “ <em> I wanna be loved, I wanna be whole again, so tuck my hair behind my ears and touch my soul again </em>.” </p><p>“<em> The window is wide, the post unfulfilled and I just ask you to be patient if you’ll have me still </em>.” Nick remembered when they’d written the song, all three of them, instruments in hand figuring out chord progressions and lyrics, he loved the song, and he loved the both of them. </p><p>“<em> The heart, the heart, the heart, the heart is a muscle now, I wanna make it strong. </em>” Luke’s final words of the song rang out, the crowd roaring in response. </p><p>Luke grinned over at Nick and Reggie, taking a moment to look at the both of them before he turned back to the crowd, mouth pressed to the microphone, “This next song goes out to my boys,” He motioned towards Reggie and Nick and winked, his fingers settling on the chords of his guitar, <em> “Swollen lips, messed up hair, fun last night. A tie on the door, date in the evening, blush and a smirk, moans against my door, is this how it works? I wanna kiss you more.”  </em></p><p>Nick grinned at the song, he’d heard it before, but never in front of other people, he glanced back at Reggie and noticed Willie stepping out of the wings, Nick’s guitar in hand. </p><p>He plugged into the amp, fingers finding the chords easily as Luke continued to sing. </p><p>
  <em> “So close your eyes and let it happen, tongue down your throat. Behind closed doors, hands on hips, you moaning ‘more’ and ‘more’.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “On the edge of ecstasy, so don’t stop me now, I wanna live like this forever, skin on skin, breath on my neck, ring against my tongue, floral scent.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “And we did so much more, I’ve loved you more than before, wanting to feel you near me. I’ve loved and lost but not again, him, you and me, the way it’s supposed to be, we work better in three.” </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Luke walked back over to the table, leaning over to steal a french fry off of Nick’s plate, his hand swatted away before he could take another.</p><p>“Get your own.” Nick complained with a grin, shaking his head. </p><p>“I can’t help it, yours taste better.” He shrugged, leaning to take one of Reggie’s instead. </p><p>Reggie pushed his plate closer to Luke, allowing him to have more than one. </p><p>“I can’t believe we played The Orpheum!” He exclaimed, leaning back in his chair and glancing at the others who’d joined them, Carrie and Flynn, Willie and Alex. They were all surrounded by people that they loved and he didn’t want anything to change. </p><p>“Just think, we played this showcase, we’re going to get managers banging on our door to sign us, let us tour.” Reggie grinned, taking a sip of his soda. </p><p>“And surely you’ll let <em> Calamity </em> tour with you, until we get big enough so we don’t need to hijack your shows and you open for us.” Nick teased. </p><p>“In your dreams, you dork.” Luke bumped his shoulder against Nick’s before leaning over to press a kiss to his lips. </p><p>“Hey!” Reggie exclaimed, taking Luke’s hand and pulling him over gently so he could kiss the vocalist. </p><p>Nick lent over Luke and grabbed at Reggie’s arm, his fingers trailing over the dark etched lines on his pale skin that he’d put there himself, “It’s healing well.” He commented, his hand moving to link with the bassist’s.</p><p>“I happen to know the artist quite well,” He commented with a smile, “He’s been giving me good tips, maybe you could learn from him.” </p><p>Luke grinned at the remark, looking back over to Nick, “I’d show you mine, but…” He commented with a wink. </p><p>“We’re in a public place?” He supplied, squeezing Reggie’s hand, the bassist shifting so he could look at the script inked that surrounded Nick’s ring finger on his left hand, both of their names in cursive. </p><p>Reggie lent down to press a kiss to the script, Nick pulling back his hand with a laugh, “Ew, boy cooties.” He exclaimed, other hand moving to thread through Luke’s hair. </p><p>“Get a room!” Alex commented, tossing tater tots in their direction, “I swear you three were better pining for each other then dating.” The three of them stuck their tongues out at him.</p><p>“Without us, you wouldn’t have gotten such a fine man mister.” Nick replied, throwing the tater tot back at him.</p><p>“I’ll have you know-” Alex started but Willie shoved a tot into his mouth. </p><p>“We both know I made the first move cause me and Nick were drunk, don’t you even try.” Alex glared at him, “And it was the best thing ever, I love you!” Alex’s glare softened until Willie lent in close and whispered, “I also loved how you tasted that night too.” Alex went red, and hit Willie’s chest.</p><p>“The pining, I could deal with.” Carrie admitted, her arm wrapped around Flynn, she motioned with her free hand to the three of them, “This, is too extra.” </p><p>Flynn laughed, “Speak for yourself, if I had to deal with another coffee spillage or Luke making heart eyes, I think I would’ve gone off the deep end.” </p><p>“He still makes heart eyes,” Nick admitted, “I could do without the coffee spillage, or spillage of any kind, the other night Reggie dumped half of his dinner in my lap.” He shook his head with a smile. </p><p>“Hey! I thought we weren’t mentioning that,” He complained, “It was an accident.” </p><p>“Yeah, an accident that ended with Nick taking his pants off.” Luke teased with a grin. </p><p>“I’m going to say it again, get a room.” Carrie smiled, her cheeks flushing red as Flynn kissed her. </p><p>“Speak for yourself.” Reggie grumbled, pulling out his wallet and leaving enough notes on the table for the three of their meals, he got up and started moving towards the door. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Alex called after the bassist. </p><p>“To get a room.” He grinned, looking over his shoulder at the table, “You coming?” </p><p>Nick and Luke nodded, grabbing their jackets and following after Reggie. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>